Caídos del mapa
by sofia de Lautner
Summary: el avión rumbo a miami estaba en camino. Pero por un error del piloto, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward y Alice terminaron varados en una isla desierta. Un Cobarde jasper, un emmett cazacangrejos, y jake sonámbulo... ¿Quién será el próx loco?
1. El accidente

Caídos del mapa.

A twilight fanfic

By: Sofía de Lautner.

_El avión rumbo a Miami estaba en camino, pero un ligero error del piloto, obligó a los cullens a desaparecer del mapa. ¿Qué harán ahora Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Alice y Jacob varados en una isla desierta?_

Capítulo uno: EL ACCIDENTE.

Bella POV.

Estaba intentando acomodarme en mi asiento, cuando desde el lugar de adelante, unos ojos oscuros me miraron sonrientes. Por supuesto, como dudarlo, era Jacob.

Edward se puso a hablar con él, mejor dicho a discutir sobre un equipo de fútbol o algo así, así que prendí mi Ipod y puse play.

_"Por favor, ajústense sus cinturones y no se muevan de sus asientos, experimentaremos una ligera turbulencia. No hay riesgos posibles. Gracias."_

El anuncio que sonó por los parlantes del avión, me puso los nervios de punta. ¿Turbulencia? Esto iba a terminar mal.

Había leído muchísimos libros de accidentes de aviones, y había visto el doble de películas, y siempre toda la tripulación quedaba muerta excepto dos o tres que se salvaban.

Pero con mi suerte, era obvio que yo sería la primera en morir.

-Edward, ¿no escuchaste? Ponte el cinturón, idiota.-le dije, y lo tironeé para que se siente a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿podrías calmarte? ¿Es que nunca viajaste en avión miedosa?-preguntó irónicamente.

-No, y no tenia planeado hacerlo hasta que ustedes, idiotas, me obligaron.-contesté, tomando el cinturón de su asiento y colocándoselo.

Se quedó quieto observándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Eres una tonta. Puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que no va a pasar nada, y en quince minutos, el avión se quedará quieto.

¡Cierto! No me había dado cuenta de que el avión se sacudía y todo en su interior temblaba.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!-murmuraba yo, aferrándome de los apoyabrazos de mi asiento.- ¡Edward! ¡Dile a Alice que se siente o la golpearé!-amenacé, el sonrió, pero sin embargo hizo lo que le pedí. Pero no me salve de la foto que me tomo Alice, donde yo salía muerta de miedo culpa de ese maldito avión.

¡Justo a mí me tenía que pasar!

De repente Edward dejó de reírse y se aferró al asiento de adelante, y le dijo algo a Jacob y Rosalie que no pude entender.

"Atención pasajeros: el avión está experimentando más turbulencia que la normal,… y…"

El anuncio se cortó a la mitad, y después de una fuerte explosión, no recordé nada.

…

…

…

-¡Edward! sigue desmayada… No se si podremos salvarla…-murmuró una voz lejana, que si mis oídos no fallaban, era la de Jasper.

Pero no podía moverme, ni hablar, nada; solo escuchaba.

-¡No, Jasper! ¡Tenemos que salvarla! ¡No puedes dejarla morir, hacelo por mi jazz!-le gritaba desesperado Edward.

Sentí que alguien me abría la boca y tapaba mi nariz, luego unos labios se apoyaron en los míos para comenzar a trasmitirme aire.

De repente abrí los ojos y me encontré de lleno con la cara de Edward.

-¡Ed! ¡Ya abrió los ojos!-le gritó Alice.

Él se alejó y seis cabezas me rodearon.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Mueve los brazos. ¿Puedes respirar bien?-las preguntas se me confundían y no entendía nada, así que intenté levantarme pero un fuerte dolor punzaba en mi espalda y cuello.

-¿Podrían callarse y decirme de una vez que mierda pasó?-les solté, y las preguntas cesaron.

-Sí, ya está de vuelta. –dijo Emmett y me ayudó a sentarme. Y ahí pude ver realmente donde estábamos.

Arena, agua, sol… ¿Qué había pasado con el avión?

Entonces noté que era una especie de playa, pero estaba llena de piedras, palmeras y plantas raras.

¡Claro! El avion se había caido. ¡Yo se lo dije a Edward!

La mala suerte me persigue, es obvio.

Cuando miré a los chicos, pude notar que estaban negros, como si se hubiesen expuesto al humo del fuego; y tambien llevaban toda su ropa y cabello mojados, al igual que la mia.

-El avión se estrelló. Somos los únicos sobrevivientes… por suerte. Y gracias a que Edward nos salvó.-dijo Alice, con los ojos tristes, pero agradecidos.

-¿Todos… murieron?-pregunté dolida.

Ellos simplemente asintieron mirando al agua, donde a lo lejos se veía el humo del fuego.

-Edward nos rescató. Cuando el avión cayó al agua, él se mantuvo despierto y alcanzó un trozo de metal que se había salido del avión… y nos arrastró a todos hasta aquí, sólo. –relató Rosalie.

-Primero los salvé a ustedes, pero cuando volví para ayudar al resto… todos… nadie… respiraba.-finalizó Edward, sintiéndose culpable, obviamente.

-No fue tu culpa. Tú nos salvaste, Ed. Siempre serás un héroe.

-Además salvaste tres bolsos llenos de comida y ropa. De algún modo sobreviviremos hasta que alguien nos encuentre. –agregó Jacob, poniéndose de pie. Sólo lucía un pantalón de Jean que había sido roto a la altura de las rodillas, todo sucio, y todavía quedaban restos de la remera negra que antes había tenido.-Tenemos que recorrer el lugar, armar algún refugio y además conseguir comida.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-¿Se nota mucho que Jacob era fanático de la serie "LOST"?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

**Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, espero les guste… si quieren detalles de la explosión y del rescate de Edward, contáctenme… aunque mas adelante se irá viendo lo que pasó. **

**Porfas, reviews, favoritos y demas ayudan a mi bloqueo escritor :)**

**Gracias!**

***Sofi :)**


	2. No te metas con Bella Swan

Capítulo dos: No te metas con Bella Swan

Bella POV.

Ya pasó casi una semana del tan maldito accidente.

Jacob se adueñó del papel de líder, supuestamente el era el más experimentado por haber seguido la serie de Lost desde el principio, o eso decía. A veces se ponía en insoportable, pero bueno, así es Jacob.

Edward estaba algo deprimido por que se culpaba a sí mismo de la muerte del resto de la tripulación, y los otros idiotas, como no sabían como ayudarlo, me mandaban a mí… y yo no aportaba nada. ¡Les dije que yo no servía para psicóloga!

_"Pero eres su novia Bella, deberías ayudarlo" _Gracias Alice. Que lo repitas no sirve de ayuda.

Aparte de eso, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie habían estado trabajando toda la semana armando un refugio con partes de avión, ramas, hojas y pedazos de un árbol muerto que encontramos.

Alice, la especialista en "modas", tomó la ropa que había en las tres maletas que Edward salvó y las multiplicó. Y encima la ropa parecía de un desfile de modas. Era una genia, literalmente.

Jacob, muy a su pesar, aceptó ayudarnos a mí y a Edward con la recolección de comida, todos los días salíamos de caza. Juntábamos frutas, en su mayoría cocos, y aunque a Rosalie no le gustaba, ellos de vez en cuando cazaban algún animal.

Ya era de noche, y estábamos sentados todos alrededor del fuego, comiendo la carne de algún animal que Edward no quiso decir que era.

-Enserio, este Jasper es un tonto.-comentó Emmett entre risas.

-¡No es mi culpa que el árbol quiera matarme! ¡Yo solo quería un coco! –gritó Jazz, defendiéndose, y causó que todos estalláramos en risas.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté cuando pude controlar mi risa y verlo. Estaba sentado rodeando sus rodillas con las manos, y su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas.

-Sí… yo estoy bien. Ellos no.- Suspiró señalando al agua.

-Edward, ¿puedes cortarla con eso? Salvaste a todos tus amigos, e intentaste salvar al resto, pero no pudiste… ¡No es tu culpa! Mira a tu alrededor… todos estaríamos muertos si no fuera por ti. Deja de culparte, amor. No conseguirás nada.-dije, acariciando su hermoso cabello color bronce.

Me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, y sonrió con MI sonrisa preferida.

-Gracias, Bella. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.-dijo, y se desenroscó de su extraña postura para abrazarme y besarme.

Estaba perdida en ese eterno beso, tan pasional, tan perfecto… mientras pensaba un montón de cosas que Edward y yo podríamos hacer cuando todos se duerman… hasta que mi desgracia personal se presentó en persona.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo Jacob, y nos separó para sentarse en el medio.

-Sí.-contestamos los dos ofendidos.

-Que lastima, porque no me moveré.-remató, y siguió masticando su pedazo de comida.

Miré a Edward y vi que estaba tranquilo, así que no me molesté. Pero otra vez, Jacob tenía que hacer mi vida más miserable.

-¿Quieren jugar a algo?-les preguntó a todos Jacob.

Como nadie más tenía otra cosa que hacer, todos asintieron. Pero se arrepentirán… pensé. Jacob siempre trae algo inesperado y vergonzoso.

-¿A qué? –preguntó Jasper.

-¡Al Streap-dance! -gritó Jacob emocionado.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ese juego? ¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Siiiií! –dijo Alice. Todos la miramos perplejos, incluso Jacob. –No sean amargados. Esta semana no hemos hecho nada más que trabajar, juntar comida, construir el refugio y hacer ropa. ¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato! ¡Será GENIAL!-gritó, aplaudiendo.

-¡Tú y tus estúpidas ideas, Jacob! –le grité, golpeando su brazo.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo solo estaba aburrido! –se defendió, frotando su brazo.

Nunca te metas con Bella Swan, nene.

Alice fue en busca de una botella o algo parecido, y lo encontró. Tomó la botella de plástico que encontró flotando a la deriva en el mar, el océano o lo que quisiera que fuese, y la trajo hacia nosotros.

-¡Alice! ¡Con esa botella podremos mandar un mensaje! ¡Como en las películas!-gritó Emmett.

-Sí, claro, como digas. Pero primero vamos a jugar. –dijo Alice. Se sentó y colocó la botella en el medio. –Esta vez va a ser diferente.-explicó, con su mejor cara de pócker. –La persona que la botella elija, tendrá que quitarse una prenda mientras hace alguna especie de baile. El que se desnuda primero, pierde. ¿Algún problema con eso?-preguntó, pero nadie le contestó ya que ella se había cruzado de brazos, mirando a todos de forma amenazadora.

Mejor no te metas con Alice…

-Está bien alice, empieza con el estúpido juego.-refunfuñó Edward.

Sonriendo contenta y aplaudiendo como un niño de dos años, mi molesta amiga giró la botella.

Suspenso… Suspenso…

El pico de la muy maldita botella se detuvo frente a… Emmett.

-Demonios…-masculló él; pero se levantó, y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a mover sus caderas y a levantar su camiseta.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos lo aplaudimos y le gritamos, aunque el muy tonto se enojó, había cumplido su penitencia; y ahora solo poseía unos bermudas y los boxers que Alice le había hecho.

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez de la mano de emmett, y la muy desgraciada se detuvo frente a mí.

Un par de aullidos de parte de los chicos y unos golpes después, me levanté obligadamente y en contra de mi voluntad.

Miré mis prendas y me sonrojé. ¡Sólo tenía la remera, mis pantalones y mi ropa interior! Sólo cuatro turnos y quedaría desnuda completamente. ¡Por favor Dios, no me tortures!

Edward me sonrió para infundirme confianza.

-Esto se pondrá caliente.-le susurró Emmett a Alice.

Pero ella lo miró y rió descaradamente.

-¡Ella no sabe ni bailar el vals! –dijo entre risas.

¡Ya iba a ver!

Comencé a menearme, sonrojada obviamente, pero seguí con el baile. Cruzando mis brazos sobre mi estomago, tomé los bordes de mi remera y me los fui levantando lentamente, mientras movía mi cuerpo al ritmo de la canción que Jacob y Jasper tarareaban.

Cuando la remera salió, la giré en círculos sobre mi cabeza y se la arrojé a Alice, quien me miraba boquiabierta.

¡Já! Repito, nunca te metas con Bella Swan.

**Hello! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste :) **

**Gracias por los reviews, y favoritos, si la historia realmente les interesa, porfa pásensela a sus amigos y amigas que les interese leer :)**

**Es algo rápido pero no quise extenderme mucho en la parte de los primeros días como náufragos. **

**Bueno, un beso grande, y las que quieran recomendarme sus fics, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Solo dejen un review :D **

**Nos leemos! **

_Sofi_


	3. Al descubierto

Capítulo tres: Al descubierto.

**Edward POV:**

Este giro era el definitivo para muchos. Bella sólo llevaba su ropa interior, Emmett y Jasper sus calzoncillos y Rosalie estaba igual que Bella. Alice conservaba su remera y su ropa interior, y yo aún tenía los pantalones. Jacob estaba vestido entero y se notaba lo feliz que esto lo hacia.

La botella giró de la mano de Bella, y casi nadie respiraba. Hasta que se detuvo.

¿¡Qué! No. No. No. No. ¡No! Un millón de veces no.

-¡No lo haré!-gritó Bella cruzándose de brazos. Jacob rió a carcajadas y el resto se burló de ella.

-Bella, somos todos amigos, no tienes que tener vergüenza…-intentó ayudar jasper, pero todos veíamos como trataba de disimular sus risas.

-¡Claro que no lo hará! –grité ahora yo, poniéndome de pie y cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

-¡Vamos Bella! Es el juego. Imagina que todos somos Edward…-se rió Emmett.

-No lo hará, es mi última palabra.-decidí.-Ya es demasiado que puedan verla en ropa interior. Ve a cambiarte.-le ordené, pero Jasper, Emmett y Jacob se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-Lo sentimos Edward, pero el juego es así. Ella perdió. Si no lo hace por su cuenta, la forzaremos…-dijo Jacob enarcando una ceja. Las chicas miraban entretenidas.

-Jacob Black, no me obligues a arrancarte las cejas. Dije…-amenacé, pero Bella salió de su escondite y se mostró muy valiente.

-Espera Edward. Creo que no quiero que ellos me obliguen, lo haré por mi cuenta. –dijo, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, desprendió su corpiño y cerró los ojos.

Respiró acompasadamente y luego comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. Pero antes de que quedaran al descubierto sus pechos, la cubrí y me la llevé del otro lado de la isla, ignorando las críticas y quejas de todos.

-¿Estás loca?-le pregunté. La obligué a girarse para abrochar los ganchos de su corpiño, pero se negó.

-No. Creo que hay alguien que si tiene derecho a verme sin ropa interior. –murmuró sonriente, y dejó caer su bracier.

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y empezó a besarme, pero cuando oímos los llamados de los demás, se separó de mí y me arrastró de la mano hasta el agua.

-No sabemos que clase de agua es esta… -reclamé, pero ella se adentró y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Cuando los demás llegaron a la orilla del agua, no nos vieron, ya que nosotros estábamos debajo del agua.

Bella era una fiera. Sólo podía pensar en ella, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba desnudo.

Tenía una gran habilidad.

**Jacob POV:**

-Malditos idiotas.-mascullé, y volví caminando con todos detrás de mí.

Venían hablando de tonterías sobre como a quien le tocaría ser el siguiente, o sobre donde se habrían metido los tontos, pero yo solo podía pensar una cosa: lo cerca que había estado de ver el hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de Bella.

Por andar pensando en tonterías, no vi el árbol que había delante de mí, y me estampé de lleno con él.

Creo que mi cara había perdido la forma, y sólo podía escuchar las risotadas de los chicos.

-Gracias por avisar.-me quejé, pero me levanté y seguimos cruzando el bosque hasta llegar a donde habíamos estado antes.

-¿Van a seguir jugando?-preguntó Rosalie. Acto seguido bostezó.

-No, estoy muerta. Creo que voy a dormir.-dijo Alice, y se llevó a Jasper al refugio. Rosalie y Emmett los siguieron, y me quedé solo contemplando las estrellas a la luz del fuego.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar hasta que alguien nos encuentre? ¿Cuándo iba a volver a ver a mis otros amigos, mis padres y mis compañeros del instituto?

Billy, Seth, Emily, Embry, Quil, Sam… ¿Cuándo volvería a verlos?

Un ruido extraño hizo que me despertara de golpe. En algún momento debí de quedarme dormido, porque el fuego estaba apagado.

De entre los arbustos salieron Edward y Bella, de la mano, riéndose de algo.

Entonces me di cuenta. Bella no tenía ropa. Edward tampoco.

No podía distinguir mucho, pero me di cuenta que ninguno se había percatado de que yo estaba ahí.

Comenzaron a besarse, y cayeron al piso, así que me levanté sin hacer ruido y salí corriendo al refugio.

-¡Alice! ¡Jasper! –susurré, intentando despertarlos.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente y me miraron.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él de mal humor.

-Despierten a Emmett y Rosalie, y vengan afuera, ahora.-les dije, y salí a esperarlos.

Todos salieron en menos de cinco segundos, y los guié para ubicarnos en algún lugar que nos permita verlos pero sin que nos vieran

-¡No lo puedo creer!-susurró Emmett cuando vio lo que le mostraba.

Entonces tomó una roca y se la arrojó con tanta puntería que dio justo en la cabeza de Edward.

Éste se separó de Bella por un instante, pero siguió "pasándole su saliva", como decía Emmett.

Alice fue más inteligente. Buscó un tarro y lo llenó con agua del río, y lo arrojó sobre ellos, bañándolos.

-¿Qué demonios?-maldijo Edward, poniéndose de pie.

Entonces se percató de que estábamos aguantando lo risa detrás de los árboles.

Bella seguía tirada en el piso, desnuda, hermosa, jugando con un mechón de su pelo y mirando a Edward.

-Ed, ven mas cerca… -le pedía.

-¡No, Bella! ¡Ve a cambiarte! ¡Los idiotas están observándonos, ellos fueron los del agua! –le gritó Edward mientras intentaba cubrirse su "hombría".

Bella reaccionó al instante. Nos vio, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el lugar en que estaba su ropa. Claro que solo encontró una remera y un pantalón, ya que su ropa interior estaba del otro lado del río.

Edward la siguió, mientras nosotros nos partíamos de risa.

Emmett se sacudía en el suelo, al igual que jasper; y las chicas estaban apoyadas contra los árboles, secándose las lagrimas mientras se reían aún más fuerte.

**Holaa! Acá les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste… **

**Gracias por todos los favoritos que recibí, me ponen re feliz :)**

**El próximo capítulo tal vez se demore un poco, porque tengo varias pruebas… pero pronto lo tendrán, lo prometo :)**

**cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia, lo comentan y yo les respondo luego. **

**Los reviews ayudan al bloqueo del escritor! **

**Nos leemos. ^_^**

**Sofi **


	4. Emmett, suelta al cangrejo

**Capítulo cuatro: Emmett, deja al cangrejo.**

**Edward POV:**

-Lo siento Bella, sólo queríamos jugar.-le decía Jacob a Bella mientras yo arreglaba un agujero que el viento le había hecho al refugio. Las maderas eran muy frágiles, y eso que todavía no había llovido.

-¿A sí? ¿Y vernos a mi y a Edward desnudos es un juego para ustedes? ¡Pues para mí no lo es!-le contestó mi novia a los gritos. Reí por lo bajo.

Bella podía ser muy malvada cuando se enojaba.

-No seas así, no puedes enojarte con tu hermano del alma…-le dijo Emmett abrazándola. Pero ella se soltó y fue a buscar agua.

Al parecer, el agua que nos rodeaba (por suerte), no era agua salada, sino que era dulce y se podía beber.

Así que tal vez estemos cerca, tal vez nos encuentren pronto.

Tal vez…

Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola bonito.-me dijo, abrazándome. Terminé de colocar las maderas y me volteé a besarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas planeas hacerlos enojar? Saben que odian que no les des la razón. –le dije, acariciando su mejilla.

-Ellos se lo buscaron.-contestó, y volvió a posar sus labios en los míos.

De repente, un grito nos sorprendió. Venía de afuera del refugio, así que decidimos salir.

Oh genial, estaban pescando.

Emmett sostenía un palo con una liana atada, seguro le había puesto como carnada algún trozo de carne de la que comimos ayer. Jasper intentaba armar una caña de pescar pero no podía anudar liana sin que se le cortara. Él había gritado.

-¡Miren quienes llegaron! –dijo Alice, dándonos la espalda. Los demás también lo hicieron, aunque pude ver la sonrisa de Emmett.

-¡Bien! ¡No los necesitamos!-gritó Bella. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró adentro.

Me voltee y les articulé con los labios a los chicos "Ya se le va a pasar, yo no tengo nada que ver". Pero dudo que alguno haya entendido mi mensaje.

…

**Jacob POV.**

Edward intentó decirnos algo, pero no pude entender que era. Intenté comprender su mensaje, pero un grito de Alice llamó mi atención.

-¡Levanta la caña, Emmett! –le decía.

Emmett reaccionó y la alzó de un tirón y en lugar de la carnada había…

Un cangrejo.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, obviamente Emmett se molestó.

-¿Se puede saber de que demonios se ríen? ¡El cangrejo es comida también! ¡No lo discriminen!-gritaba, mientras acariciaba al pobre animal.

Me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme, es que ver a Emmett mimando a un cangrejo, no se ve todos los días.

-Pobrecito, pobrecito, lo discriminan…-le decía, mientras el bicho intentaba escapar.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando llegó Bella.

-¿por qué tanto escándalo?-dijo a los gritos.

-Solo… Sólo míralo.-contesté entre risas, señalando a emmett. Como era de esperar, Bella comenzó a reírse con Edward.

-¡Esperen! –Dijo de pronto Bella intentando no reírse.-Emmett tiene razón, no debemos discriminar a un miembro de su familia…-agregó, a modo de chiste, pero todos frenamos nuestras risas en seco.

Era malísimo.

-Porque Emmett parece un cangrejo… entonces el cangrejo sería su pariente…-explicó.

-¡Ey! ¡El cangrejo me pellizcó con sus pinzas!-gritó Emmett, y las risas recomenzaron.

-No es justo… mi chiste era mejor.-se quejó Bella, pero apenas si pude oírla con el sonido de mis risotadas.

-Esta noche te asaré, y disfrutaré comerte.-se burló emmett del cangrejo. Y como si éste le hubiera entendido, se encaminó al mar.

-¡Emmett! ¡Que no se escape!- le gritó Rosalie.

Pero fue tarde, el cangrejo ya estaba en el agua y desapareció ante nuestras miradas.

-¡Lo siento Rose! –se defendió Emm, cuando vio a su mujer caminando hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Yo no podía contener la risa.

-Es todo Emmett Cullen. Te quedas sin derechos maritales por una semana.-le riñó, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Pero Emmett se abrazó a su pierna suplicando piedad, mientras yo explotaba en risas.

¡Estaba tan desesperado!

-Rose, bebé, por favor… no seas cruel, sabes que no resisto sin ti…

-Suéltame Emmett, o serán dos semanas. –amenazó, e instantáneamente él obedeció. Se quedó sentado en la arena, haciéndole una especie de puchero. Rose sólo lo miraba, mientras el resto de nosotros nos partíamos de la risa.

-¿Sabes que eso solo funciona con Alice, Jasper y Edward?-le dijo ella, y él murmuró algo por lo bajo.

Pero las rubias tienen muy buen oído, al parecer.

-¿¡Qué es lo que has dicho Emmett Cullen!-le gritó, mientras lo golpeaba. No sé que habrá dicho el muy tonto, pero tendré que pedirle que me lo diga así puedo molestar a la Barbie en otra ocasión.- ¡Ahora será un mes!

Emmett no lo soportó, lanzó un grito al aire y luego corrió al agua, y empezó a dar grandes brazadas, como si buscara algo.

-¡Maldito cangrejo! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Vuelve aquí, mira lo que has causado!-gritaba, toda su cara estaba roja de furia.

Yo lloraba de risa, al igual que todos.

-¡Emmett, por favor sal del agua!-le gritaba Rosalie, enfurecida.

…

Unos quince minutos después, las cosas se calmaron. Emmett seguía enojado, pero Rosalie no iba a ceder así como así.

Edward y Bella seguían aislados del grupo, porque pensaban que estábamos enojados con ellos.

Jasper y Alice, compartían uno de esos momentos en los que no te conviene intervenir, en donde se miran el uno al otro sin decir palabras, pero uno puede sentir el amor que se tienen.

¿Y yo? Yo… estaba solo. Es decir, sí, estaba ahí sentado con todos comiendo, pero cada uno tenía su pareja y yo nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaría para que nos vinieran a buscar?

Ésa es la pregunta que me daba vueltas todos los días, desde que me levantaba hasta que me dormía.

_Hello! Recibí mucha gente que agregó esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas, ¡gracias a todos! _

_Me ayudan mucho al momento de escribir. _

_Estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, este es el cuarto capítulo, y ya tengo empezado el quinto._

_Gracias por sus reviews, aunque no sean muchos ayudan…_

_Bueno, comentarios, críticas, dudas, lo que quieran, sólo escriban :)_

_Si me quieren recomendar fics, estoy abierta a sugerencias… _

_Una última cosa: para las que tengan facebook y les guste esta historia, pasen a comentarla en la página donde la estoy subiendo… :)_

_Aquí está el link:_

_.com/#!aid=37407&id=133872130000014__  
Eso es todo, cualquier cosa, ya saben, contáctenme._

_Besos!_

_Nos leemos :)_


	5. ¿Alguien más quiere volverse loco?

**Capítulo cinco: ¿Alguien más quiere volverse loco?**

Bella POV:

-Ya me la van a pagar. Yo me vengaré.-repetía una y otra vez, y Edward realmente hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa.-Yo me vengaré…

-Bella, amor, basta. De veras creo que tanto calor evita que el aire te llegue al cerebro. –se burló mi amado, y a pesar de que lo amaba y daría la vida por él –literalmente- muchas veces me sacaba de quicio.

-Edward, hace más de dos semanas que estamos en esta isla de mierda. Ellos se empeñan en molestarnos, porque saben que yo nunca me vengué de ellos. Pero ahora se van a enfrentar a la verdadera Bella. ¿¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE REIRTE?-le grité, ya que Edward había estallado en una sonora carcajada.

-Lo siento amor, pero Emmett… y Jacob….-contestó entre risas, señalando hacia fuera del refugio.

Emmett y Jake peleaban con dos palos de algún árbol, uno cada uno, pero lo mas divertido era que ninguno veía nada. Ambos estaban embarrados de pies a cabeza, y Jasper y las chicas lloraban de risa.

Pero claro, yo no podía ir a reírme, ya que seguían enojados conmigo.

Entonces una lamparita se encendió en mi mente, y me abalancé hacia Emmett.

Salí corriendo del refugio, y ya que ellos estaban cerca de la orilla del agua, los empujé con toda la fuerza que poseía.

Pero ninguno se cayó.

Es más, las risas de todos se quedaron en el aire, y todos me observaban con cara de "¿Te has vuelto loca?"

-Bella, cariño, ¿Qué quisiste hacer?-preguntó Jacob despacio, como si estuviera hablando con una desquiciada mental.

-Quise… quise vengarme de ustedes.-contesté, enojada.

_¡Sólo tenías que empujarlos! ¿Tan difícil es eso, Bella? Idiota._

Otra vez comenzaron a reírse.

Edward me observaba tratando de no reír, pero pasé como una tromba a su lado, lo golpee y me tiré en el piso, en el lugar donde supuestamente estaba mi cama.

Él no dijo nada.

Esa noche, cuando estábamos todos durmiendo, o intentando dormir, escuché una voz ronca desde afuera.

¡Gente! ¡Tal vez vinieron a rescatarnos!

Me levanté y cuando llegué a la puerta del refugio, vi que era solamente Jacob.

Iba a volver a la cama, pero me di cuenta de algo y volví para examinarlo mejor.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos al frente, y murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a oír desde donde estaba.

Esperen. ¡Estaba sonámbulo!

Y él había empezado el inocente juego que terminó en arrojarnos un balde de agua fría a Ed y a mí cuando estábamos desnudos.

¡Venganza!

Corrí a despertar a todos, con una sonrisa maléfica en mi cara.

-¡Rápido, vengan a ver! ¡Jake está sonámbulo y habla dormido!-les dije a los demás, y al darse cuenta se levantaron rápido y salieron.

-¡Shhhhh! No lo despierten-avisó Alice.

Lo vimos cerca de los árboles, un poco más lejos de nosotros. Si avanzábamos, lo escucharíamos.

Y eso hicimos.

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, oímos lo que murmuraba mientras avanzaba tambaleándose.

-Bella… Sexy… ¡Alice! –decía. Yo me sonrojé, obviamente, y los demás intentaron tragar sus risas. –No se peleen… hay suficiente Jake para todos… ¿Emmett?... ¡¿Eres gay?

Emmett quiso ir a golpearlo, pero lo detuvimos enseguida, mientras intentábamos no hacer ruido. Me dolía la panza de tanto intentar no reírme. – No, Edward, Bella es mía. Y emmett me dijo que eras lindo.

Después de esas palabras, que me hicieron llorar, hubo un silencio, y luego comenzó a hablar más rápido.

-Rosalie, dile a tu marido el maricotas que me deje en paz. ¿Jasper? ¿Estás desnudo? ¿Es que se volvieron locos? ¡Tú y Alice bajen ya de ese árbol, o tendré que obligarlos! ¡Y vístanse!

Jasper se acercó al oído de Alice mientras escuchábamos a jake y su raro monólogo, y le susurró:

-Creo que podemos intentar hacerlo en un árbol…

-Ni siquiera lo piensen.-les dijo Edward, a la vez que se estremecía.

Jake seguía parloteando.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Yo soy su líder! Así que declaro que Bella es mi esposa, Edward y emmett se besarán, y rosalie, alice y jasper me construirán un…-entonces se interrumpió, y abrió los ojos de un golpe. Desafortunadamente, nos vio. O nos escuchó reírnos.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo?-gritó, caminando hacia nosotros.

-Escuchándote hablar. ¿Enserio piensas que Emmett es gay?-le dije, y él se sonrojó.

-No sé de que hablo mientras duermo, así que no tengo idea de que dije. –contestó.

-Bien, te lo resumiré-le dijo Edward-: dijiste que Bella era sexy, en seguida gritaste que emmett era gay, después agregaste que emmett me había dicho lindo. Luego les gritaste a Alice y a Jasper que dejen de hacer el amor en un árbol…-Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras los demás estallábamos en carcajadas. -… y luego comenzaste a decirnos que eras como tú eras nuestro "líder", Bella iba a ser tu esposa, emmett y yo nos besaríamos, y los demás te construirían un no se qué. Realmente pienso que necesitas un psicólogo.-finalizó Edward.

-¡Yo! Me presento ante todos, soy el nuevo psicólogo de la isla, Emmett Cullen. –gritó Emmett contento.

Jacob insultó a todo el mundo, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-Venganza, dulce venganza... –dije, y suspiré.

_Hola niñas!  
__Gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí, y los favoritos, que siguen aumentando.  
espero que les guste este capi, el próximo vendrá cargadito :)  
bueno, comenten, y si les gustan mis fics, estoy por comenzar otro (bah, ya lo comencé, pero no lo subi) en mi perfil, abajo de todo hay un adelanto.  
recuerden!  
**REVIEWS=NUEVO CAPITULO**  
nos leemos! ^.^_


	6. Nota mental: No enfrentar a Jacob

**Capítulo seis: Nota mental: Nunca enfrentar a Jake.**

**BPOV**

Al otro día, Jacob fue el último en salir. No se si era porque seguía avergonzado, o tal vez porque estaba enojado con nosotros.

Creo que eran las dos cosas, ya que el nos esquivó y se internó en el bosque.

Pero era más que obvio que no se iba a salvar de las bromas. En ese aspecto, los chicos podían ser muy, muy malvados.

Apenas entró en los árboles, se encontró con Jasper y Alice sentados sobre un árbol bajo, besándose. Claro que cuando Jake pasó, le gritaron un par de cosas, a las cuales él contestó no muy amablemente.

Después lo tuve que ir a buscar para almorzar. Sólo teníamos dos comidas al día, muy míseras, y si se la perdía se iba a enojar mucho más.

Caminé entre los árboles llamándolo, pero no contestaba. Llegué al otro lado de la isla, y al ver que no se encontraba allí, me di vuelta para volver al bosque.

Pero me encontré de lleno con la cara sonriente de Jacob. Y esa sonrisa no era la común. Era la señal de una tormenta. Peor, de un huracán.

-Jake, vamos a almorzar lo poco que queda de carne de ayer. ¿Vienes?-le dije, y de repente, sin perder esa sonrisa malévola, se acercó más a mí.

Su aliento me mareaba, era tan cálido y dulce… "_¡No, Bella, no! ¡Tú tienes novio!"_

-Jacob, ¿que haces? Sabes que Edwa…-entonces sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Me quedé shockeada por un segundo, y luego le correspondí.

_"¡Bella! ¡¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Piensa en Edward!" _Gritaba mi conciencia, pero yo solo podía pensar en que Jacob besaba bien, MUY bien.

-¿Bella? ¿Has encontrado a…? ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE ESTAS HACIENDO JACOB! –gritó desesperadamente una voz aterciopelada. Entonces en el fondo de mi mente sonó esa voz molesta de nuevo.

_"Te lo dije."_

Me separé instantáneamente.

-¿Edward? ¡Espera! ¡Él me besó, no fui yo!-le grité cuando empezaba a marcharse. Jake tenía otra vez esa sonrisa idiota en la cara. Juro que quería borrársela de un puñete, pero solamente le dirigí una mirada asesina y corrí tras mi novio.

Crucé el bosque siguiendo los pasos de Edward, hasta que lo alcancé justo en la mitad del bosque.

-Espera, tengo que decirte algo. Yo no fui, Edward, juro que no lo besé.-empecé, pero me interrumpió. Se rehusaba a mantener contacto visual conmigo.

-Claro, él no te besó. Pero cuando yo llegué, se notaba que no tenías la mínima intención de separarte. Estabas aferrada a su cintura, Bella.- _¿Eso había hecho?_- Yo sé reconocer un beso pasional cuando lo veo. Pensé que eras distinta al resto. Pero eres igual que Tanya o que Victoria. –Estaba furioso, sí, pero decepcionado.

_Jacob, juro por Dios o por quien sea que esté allá arriba, que te mataré con mis propias manos._

-Edward, yo te amo. Él me besó, exactamente cinco segundos antes que llegaras. ¡Obviamente no pude separarme de él a tiempo! Estaba shockeada. ¡Pensé que era mi mejor amigo! ¿Qué harías tú si tu mejor amiga te besara?-le reproché, y entonces, sus hermosos ojos me miraron. Una sonrisa perfectamente torcida hermosa se formó en sus lindos labios.

-Pero disfrutaste del beso. Se nota que te gusta cómo beso.-dijo una voz desde arriba.

_"Todo por no querer escucharme. Tonta Bella, siempre tan tonta". _Otra vez mi conciencia habló.

Jacob se bajó del árbol con un salto atlético, y nos miró.

-Vete de aquí, maldito traidor...-amenazó Edward. Él y Jake no eran "mejores amigos", pero se llevaban bastante bien. Y ahora estaba arruinado, por culpa de mía.

_"Yo te lo dije. Ahora afronta las consecuencias."_

-¡Cállate!-grité de pronto. Ambos me miraron divertidos.Claro que yo no les hablé a ellos, sino a mi conciencia, pero tenía que inventar algo para no quedar como una loca.

_"Genial. Ahora creen que eres demente. Inventa algo, ¡no te quedes ahí parada con cara de boba!"_ me sugirió de nuevo mi mente.

Entonces se me ocurrió. Tomé a Edward con fuerza de su camisa, lo besé con toda la fuerza y pasión que fui capaz, y luego lo solté.

Mi novio se quedó atónito, y Jake también.

-¿Ves, Jacob? Esto es un beso. Tú no sabes nada. Yo amo a Edward, y tus besos ni se les acercan. –le contesté.

Él seguía sonriendo.

¡Por favor! Estaba criticando su manera de besar, ¡justo delante de él! Se supone que eso hiere el ego de las personas.

¿No iba a reaccionar?

-Tú dijiste que yo te había besado cinco segundos antes de que Edward llegara. Si él no habría interrumpido, me hubieras seguido besando, ¿No? Cinco segundos es algo, y si no hubieras querido MI beso, te hubieras apartado en menos de medio segundo.-razonó Jacob.

Analicé sus palabras, y al entenderlas, miré a Edward.

Su rostro estaba crispado por la furia.

Se alejó corriendo, y me abalancé sobre Jacob.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho, estúpido?-le gritaba, mientras lo golpeaba con mis puños.

-Bella, si aceptas cumplir un castigo, le diré a Edward que todo fue mi culpa.-negoció, sosteniendo mis puños.

- ¿Qué castigo?

- Juégale una broma a Rosalie. Pero una broma PESADA. –remarcó.

-¿A rosalie? ¡Estás loco! ¡Ella es la muerte en persona!-le contesté, asustada.

-Entonces, ve y explícale a Edward que me besaste, y te gustó.

Lo pensé un segundo, y luego, muy en contra de mi voluntad, acepté.

-Pero yo elegiré la broma. –dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

Oh-Oh.

_Hello Girls!_

_Acá les dejo el capitulo seis, y contesto un review de una niña que me preguntó si Jacob estaba en rivalidad con Edward._

_No, ellos son "amigos". No se quieren mucho, pero no son rivales. En este cap, jake le hace una broma, pero no son rivales._

_Recuerden: REVIEW=Nuevo capitulo. =D_

_Besotes :)_

_Sofi_


	7. La reina del drama

Capítulo siete: La reina del drama.

Jacob POV:

La verdad es que no se por qué no podía dormir desde ayer, cuando besé a Bella. ¡Ella me había correspondido! Yo pensé que se iba a alejar, pero se pegó más a mí. Como si quisiera que la vuelva a besar.

¿Lo hacía apropósito?

Encima no tenía idea de que broma podía jugarle a Rosalie. Sabía que ella se iba a enojar, por eso la elegí a ella; pero no sé como molestarla.

_"¡Vamos Jacob! En la push eras el rey de las bromas pesadas. ¿Qué te está sucediendo?"_

"Bella. Eso me sucede." Le contesté a mi conciencia.

¡Y ahora estoy hablando solo!

Me levanté y salí a caminar, mientras la luna que se extendía sobre el cielo iluminaba mis pasos.

Los demás dormían, y yo aproveché para aclarar mi mente.

A ver Jacob, analicemos la situación: Estás enamorado de una chica que tiene novio. Tienes que pensar una buena broma para Rosalie. Tienes que pensar una buena explicación para Edward.

…

Al otro día, Bella estaba notablemente nerviosa, y Edward echaba fuego por los ojos. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé del hombro. Se volteó a verme, y, juro que si hubiera podido, me estaría ahorcando con sus propias manos.

-Edward, amigo, tenemos que hablar. –le dije.

-No quiero. TRAIDOR.-masculló, e intentó liberarse. Pero parece que él no recordaba que yo era cinturón negro en artes marciales. Le hice una llave y quedó de boca al suelo, y pude colocarme detrás de él sosteniendo sus brazos.

-Jacob, suéltame.

-No. Yo tengo la culpa. Yo bese a Bella porque había perdido una apuesta contra Emmett. Ella no se dejó, apenas si llegué a tocar sus labios. Ella es tu novia, y yo se muy bien que las novias de amigos son como hermanas.-"hermanas muy sexies" me recordó mi conciencia traidora.-Perdóname y perdónala, hermano.

Pareció dudar un instante, y lo solté. Enseguida se puso de pie con un atlético salto, y me miró a los ojos. Yo ya le había advertido a Emmett lo que le iba a decir, el pareció entender; así que no corría riesgo alguno.

-Está bien. Lo lamento, Hermano.-dijo, y me abrazó levemente. Pero enseguida fue a buscar a Bella.

Bien. Primera fase del plan completa. Ahora la segunda.

Esperé un rato a que Bella y Edward terminaran de hablar, y camine hasta ella.

-¿Estás lista?-le susurré al oído, y se sobresaltó.

-Sólo dime que tengo que hacer y terminemos con esto de una vez.-contestó secamente.

Le expliqué el plan, y ella sólo asentía y se quejaba, pero al final tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien. Comencemos.-finalicé, sonriendo con malicia. Sabía que esa sonrisa le ponía los pelos de punta a Bella.

Fuimos donde Rosalie, quien estaba con Emmett. Nos sentamos un poco más alejados, y comenzamos a hablar en voz alta para que ellos escuchen.

-Bella, ¿que te sucede?

-Ay, Jacob… es que ayer soñé con alguien… con el cual no tendría que haber soñado eso. –contestó, fingiendo angustia.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Estaba él, en mi sueño, tan perfecto como es, nadando en el agua… y venía yo, me sacaba la ropa… y bueno, tu supondrás lo que sigue después.-me dijo, sonrojada completamente.

-¿Era Edward el del sueño?

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Como yo supuse, Rosalie y Emmett estaban escuchando.

-¿Jasper?

-¡No!

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro que no, Jacob!

-Entonces era Emmett?

Dudó un momento. Después asintió muy lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una muy dramática rubia se arrojó sobre Bella, y comenzaron a pelear.

Emmett estallaba en carcajadas, y en un segundo todos vinieron a ver. Entre Jasper, Edward y yo, logramos separarlas.

-¡Ella tiene sueños eróticos con mi novio!-acusó Rosalie, luchando entre mis brazos y los de Jasper por escapar y asesinar a Bella.

Edward se petrificó.

-¡Era una broma que Jacob me obligó a hacer!-se defendió, mirando a Edward a los ojos.

-Es cierto.-apoyé yo.

Rosalie dirigió su mirada asesina hacia mí.

-Lo…lo…siento.-tartamudee, intimidado por su furia.

Edward entendió, pero Rosalie juró venganza, contra mí y contra Bella.

Ella tenía razón. Esa rubia era la muerte en persona.

_Hola chicas!_

_Otro capitulo nuevo, y antes de lo que tendría que ser._

_Espero que les guste ya que puse todo mi cerebro para escribirlo, que es mucho esfuerzo :)_

_Chicas, el fic es Edward/Bella, digo esto porque varias me preguntaron. Jacob esta enamorado de Bella, pero no tiene intención de molestarlos. _

_Cualquier duda, comenten :)_

_Recuerden! REVIEWS=NUEVO CAPITULO _

_Besotes, nos leemos ^.^_


	8. Eso no fue divertido, Rosalie

Capítulo ocho: Esto no fue divertido, Rosalie.

Rosalie POV:

-Estos tontos me la van a pagar, lo juro porque me llamo ¡Rosalie Hale!-le grité a Emmett, quien me cargaba hacia el refugio.

-rose, bonita, ¿podrías calmarte? La que tendría que estar enojada es Bella, ya que le arrancaste un mechón de pelo de un tirón…-rió emmett, y lo aniquilé con la mirada.

Pero ese mechón lo voy a guardar de trofeo. Esa Bella va a ver lo que le espera.

Cuando por fin logré que mi novio me soltara, Guardé sin que se diera cuenta el mechón de pelo y me voltee a verlo.

-¿Se te pasó la locura?-preguntó Emmett.

-Sí. –contesté resignada. Caminé hacia donde estaba nuestra cama (que era arena acomodada) y comencé a rearmarla, ya que alguien la había desarmado completamente… Ah no, esos fuimos nosotros anoche. Sonreí al recordarlo.

-Es que no los entiendo. ¿Porqué se empeñan en molestarme a mí?-le pregunté a Emmett sin mirarlo.

-Porque tú te enojas de nada, y luego te vengas de manera extravagante.-contestó divertido. –nunca te quedas corta en eso.

Se levantó y me ayudó a reacomodar la arena, y luego extendimos una lona sobre nuestra "cama".

-Yo no sé para qué acomodas la cama si dentro de un rato la desacomodaremos de nuevo…-sugirió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Basta Emmett.-lo corté, estaba demasiado enojada en este momento. Entonces escuché unas voces de afuera, como gritos. Salimos rápidamente, para encontrarnos con todos saltando y agitando sus brazos al cielo.

Levanté la vista y era…

¡Un helicóptero!

Me sumé al grupo gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡ACÁ! ¡ACÁ ESTAMOS!-gritaba, y jasper dejó de saltar.

-No nos vieron. Seguro van a volver, si están rastreando la zona tienen que allanar la isla para ver si hay sobrevivientes.-explicó. Todos habían dejado de saltar, ya que el helicóptero casi no se veía.

Volví al refugio, no sin antes "tropezar" accidentalmente con Bella y ocasionarle un buen moretón en el hombro.

Bella POV:

Estaba aterrorizada. Las bromas de Rosalie eran las peores, y siempre esperaba un tiempo antes de ejecutar su venganza, para que la victima muera de un ataque de pánico. Bueno, ya sé que estoy algo paranoica, pero no se que hacer.

-¿Estás bien, amor?-preguntó Edward desde atrás mío.

-Sí, es solo que tengo miedo de… Rosalie.-contesté, y el se limitó a reír.-No es divertido.

-Claro que lo es, sabes que ella nunca te hará daño.-me consoló, besándome la coronilla.

-Está bien. –contesté, abrazándolo. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que nos vengan a buscar?

-No lo sé, linda.-contestó, preocupado.

…

Esa noche, cuando al fin logré dormirme, estaba soñando con el más lindo de todos, Edward, cuando me desperté con ruidos muy raros. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con las caras de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Jacob.

Todos se reían estrepitosamente, y me senté de un salto. Toqué a Edward para despertarlo, ya que seguía dormido a mi lado. Entonces me di cuenta:

¡Edward estaba desnudo! ¡Al igual que yo!

Me cubrí con las manos hasta alcanzar la ropa que yacía tirada a un costado. Corrí junto a Edward y lo desperté de un tirón.

Obviamente él seguís dormido para darse cuenta de las cosas, y cuando me vio semi-desnuda y sacudiéndolo desesperadamente, me mal interpretó.

-¿Quieres jugar, ovejita?-preguntó sonriendo, intentando alcanzar mis labios.

-¡No tonto! Estás desnudo, y todos te están mirando.-le dije, y me calcé la remera. Después me puse los pantalones.

Pero cuando toqué mi cabeza, sentí algo pegajoso, casi como baba.

Retiré la mano y me la miré, asustada y asqueada. No tenía idea de que era eso, pero sí que era asqueroso.

-¿Te gusta? Es baba de cangrejo.-comentó Rosalie, entre risas. ¡Claro! Ésta era su venganza.

-¡Edward! ¿Quisieras vestirte y salir a defenderme?-le grité ofendida.

Se levantó y comenzó a gritar blasfemias de todo tipo a Rosalie y al resto, mientras yo iba corriendo al agua para lavarme mi cabeza.

Pero en el reflejo del agua también ví lo que le habían echo a mi cara. ¡Estaba toda escrita! Como si hubieran encontrado alguna fibra y se lo hubieran dado a una niña de cinco años.

-¡Maldita seas Rosalie Hale!-grité, mientras sumergía mi cara al agua y me la frotaba frenéticamente.

Aunque esto no era lo que me esperaba de ella. Siempre había sido una vengativa adicta, y esta clase de "broma" no era común en ella.

La última vez que la enfrenté, recuerdo haber terminado en la comisaría. ¡Les había echo creer a mis padres que yo vendía drogas! Eso era venganza. Aunque me alegraba que esta vez no haya sido así.

Terminé de lavarme, aunque todavía tenía marcas en la cara, y entré al refugio, donde Edward estaba golpeando a Jacob.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué se supones que haces?-pregunté.

Se detuvo en cuanto entré, y los demás observaban en silencio. Sabían que no debían meterse conmigo si no querían sufrir.

Se levantó y Jacob se alejó riendo, era obvio que los golpes de mi novio no le hacían nada a los enormes músculos de ese chico.

_Hola lectoras! Como están?_

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo ocho, espero que les guste. El próximo vendrá cargadito, y espero este les guste._

_También quería dejarles el link de otro fic que estoy escribiendo, que espero que les guste, es humorístico como este._

_.net/s/6528800/1/Bienvenido_a_la_familia_y_preparate_a_sufrir_

_Bueno, si pueden pasen. =D_

_REVIEWS=NUEVO CAPÍTULO. _

_Nos leemos! _


	9. Un poco de esperanza

Capítulo nueve: Un poco de esperanza.

Rosalie POV:

Bella me regañó por aproximadamente dos horas, y cuando terminó me fui al otro lado de la isla con mi osito Emmett.

-No se vale, esa no fue la venganza que quería…-me quejé mientras lo besaba.

-Amor, estamos perdidos en una isla en quien sabe que lugar, y tú piensas vengarte de alguien… ¿con que?-me dijo divertido.

-Basta tonto. Cuando volvamos a la civilización, si es que volvemos, esa "oveja" me lo va a pagar.-le dije cortante, pero él logró calmarme con uno de sus besos pasionales que tanto me gustan.

Bella POV:

-Edward, tienes que aprender a defenderme.-le dije a modo de broma, pero él se lo tomó enserio.

-Bella, no he dormido bien en casi medio mes, y hoy me levantas a los empujones y casi desnuda. ¿Qué crees que pasó por mi cerebro?-contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres muy rebuscado, Edward. –rematé sonriente.-¡Y además me llamaste "ovejita" delante de todos!-le reclamé, mirandolo con una rabia fingida.

-¿No te gusta que te diga así?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, pero no delante de todos.

-Lo siento, amor. –dijo, y guardó silencio un segundo.-Necesito que juntes a todos en el refugio para hablar. Emmett y yo tenemos noticias graves.-agregó serio.

-¿y no piensas darle un adelanto a tu ovejita, señor León?-pregunté, jugueteando con su camisa.

-Nop.-contestó sonriente.

-Bien.-refuté, hize una mueca media rara y me fui.

Caminé por toda la isla reuniendo a los chicos. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados arriba de un árbol besándose. Desde que Jake lo había soñado, ése era su lugar preferido. Rosalie y Emmett estaban semi desnudos en la orilla del agua, del otro lado de la isla. Jacob estaba solo, sentado en la arena mirando el agua. De vez en cuando tiraba alguna que otra piedra, así que me senté un rato con él para que no se sintiera solo.

-Hola Jake.-le dije.

-Hola "ovejita"-añadió sonriente. Contesté con una mueca, y nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-¿Sabes?-dijo, rompiendo el silencio-Yo tenía novia. Allá, en Forks, antes de que esto pasara, yo estaba de novio.-me contó, sonriendo melancólicamente. Tenía la vista clavada en el agua, como si pudiera ver a su novia allí.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Se llamaba Reneesme… pero odiaba que le dijeran así. Nessie, ése era el apodo que yo le había puesto. Estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, pero fue un amor raro. Aunque siempre me gustaste tú, Bella. Pero ella… era especial. Admito que sigo sintiendo algo por ti, pero no se compara en nada con ella. Simplemente era… amor. La ví y quedé prendado. –dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. De vez en cuando me miraba, pero casi siempre miraba el horizonte.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo era tu novia?-pregunté.

-Dos meses. –contestó orgulloso.

-¡Y nunca me contaste nada!-le reproché, y logré que me mirara.

-No, porque ella no quería que nadie supiera. ¿Recuerdas cuando decía que iba al cine con unos amigos de la Push? En realidad iba a su casa. Ella no le quería decir a nadie, porque su padre no aprobaba que esté conmigo. No sé porque, pero Nessie hacía todo lo posible para verme. Me amaba… tanto como yo la amo a ella.-agregó, suspirando pesadamente. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.-Pero supongo que no importa si lo sabes. Tal vez no vuelva a verla más…

-No, no, no, Jacob. No digas eso, debes tener esperanza. ¿Acaso tu no eres el lider del grupo? –pregunté, haciendome la ofendida.

-Sí, soy el rey.-contestó, contento. Después me rodeó con sus brazos, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Creo que ella te sigue esperando, donde quiera que esté.-le dije.

...

Un rato después, fuimos al refugio donde nos estaban esperando.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.-dijo emmett, y se paró para hablarles a todos.-Tenemos una noticia importante, y necesitamos que nos escuchen.-agregó, seriamente.

Oh-Oh. ¿Emmett serio? ¿Emmett Cullen? Esto debía ser grave.

**Hola chiqis! :)**

**Acá les traigo otro capitulo, seguro que eso no se lo esperaban! Dejen reviews, porfis.**

**Si pueden pasen por la otra historia mía, se los agradecería.**

**Besotes! Gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos leemos ^.^**


	10. Confesiones

**Capítulo diez: Confesiones. **

Bella POV:

-Emmett, ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas y decirnos de una vez cual es el problema?-le dijo Rosalie por décima vez.

-Es que… -tartamudeó su novio, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

-Me aburro…-dijo Jasper, tapándose la boca mientras fingía un bostezo.

-Yo se los diré.-dijo Edward.-El tema es que estuvimos viendo las reservas de comida que teníamos y…

-Y tenemos que hallar un lugar para guardarlas.-lo cortó Emmett, desesperado.

-¿Y tanto problema para eso?-pregunté.

Era de noche, casi media noche diría yo, y ellos seguían dándole vueltas al asunto. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jacob, ya que Edward estaba del otro lado del refugio, y cerré los ojos.

-Si.-contestó Emmett, mientras él y Edward se miraban de mala manera.

-¿Pueden explicar que les pasa?-les dijo Jasper.-Estoy cansado, demasiado cansado, y Alice está dormida, ya no puedo sostenerla. ¿Puedo irme a dormir?-les dijo. Él estaba cargando con Alice, quien se había dormido hace más de media hora.

-Está bien, vayan. Tú, ven acá.-le dijo a mi novio, y se fueron.

Los demás fueron acomodándose en sus "camas". Jacob me tocó el hombro, intentando despertarme.

-No estoy dormida.-le dije.

-Entonces vete a dormir.-contestó sonriendo.

-Es que… esto no está bien.-le dije, poniéndome derecha y mirándolo a los ojos.-no creo que Emmett convoque a una reunión de dos horas para saber donde van a guardar la comida.

-Es cierto-reconoció-, pero ¿Cómo vas a averiguar que es lo que realmente está pasando?

Dudé un instante, hasta que una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

-Acompáñame.-le dije, lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré afuera.

-¿Adonde…?-intentó preguntar, pero lo callé con un tirón de su brazo.

Caminamos siguiendo el rastro de huellas, y cuando los vimos, dimos un rodeo. Entonces me detuve frente a un árbol y me subí a él, mientras Jacob hacía lo mismo.

Desde ahí tenía una visión y un oído perfecto de la conversación entre Edward y Emmett.

-Debes decirles la verdad.-le estaba reprochando Edward.

-No, solo causaremos problemas.

-Pero si siguen sin saberlo, se nos agotarán más rápido.-contestó Edward, con una cara de "¿eres tonto o qué?"

-¿Qué se les está agotando?-susurró Jacob a mi lado.

-Eh… no lo sé, ¿las neuronas quizás? –Contesté con sarcasmo-yo se mucho menos que tú así que déjame escuchar.

El hizo una mueca pero guardó silencio. Abajo los dos seguían discutiendo.

-Emmett, esto es serio. Necesitamos esa comida.-le contestó Edward a una pregunta que yo no alcancé a escuchar.

-¡Se les agota la comida!-dijo Jacob en un susurro, sorprendido.

-Ya cállate, Jacob.-contesté.

-Pero se preocuparan, se pondrán nerviosos e intentaran culparnos.-se quejó Emmett.

-Emmett…-empezó mi novio, pero no escuché lo que dijo después ya que Jacob volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Qué haremos sin comida?-dijo en voz baja.

-¡Que te calles!-le grité en un susurro, y golpee su brazo… con la mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de árbol.

-¿JACOB?-preguntó Emmett al verlo en el piso.

-¿qué haces hermano?-le dijo Edward.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias.-agregó sarcástico mientras se levantaba. Sin quererlo, miró para arriba rápidamente. Edward siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró conmigo.

-¿Bella?-preguntó enojado.

-¡Estaban espiando!-regañó el novio de Rosalie.

-¡No, si estábamos juntando cocos a mitad de la noche!-le contesté mientras bajaba de un salto.- ¿Te encuentras bien, Jake?-pregunté, tocándole el hombro.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Porqué demonios estaban escuchando lo que decíamos?-pregunto Ed.

-Lo siento amor, pero nos preocupamos hoy en la reunión y quisimos saber qué estaban ocultando.-le expliqué, acercándome para mirarlo de cerca.

-Sí, deberían habernos dicho lo de la comida. Podríamos haber ayudado.-lo regañó Jacob.

-Lo siento, pero no queríamos que se preocuparan.-se defendió Emmett.

-Mejor vamos adentro y lo discutimos mañana, ¿si? Estás temblando Bella.-me dijo Edward, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Recién entonces me percaté del temblor que recorría mi cuerpo y que me hacía castañear los dientes.

…

…

Jacob POV:

Al otro día, cuando desperté, sentía los músculos agarrotados, seguramente por la caída de ayer. El primer recuerdo que vino a mi mente cuando abrí los ojos fue el de Nessie y el de Billy, como siempre. Sonreí melancólicamente y luego volví a la realidad.

Todos ya se habían levantado, así que me levanté de mala gana y me estiré. Después fui a lavarme la cara con agua del río, y busqué a Bella con la mirada.

La ví discutiendo con Emmett y Edward, así que corrí hacia ellos para escuchar.

-Llegué. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el tema de la comida?-pregunté, cortando la pelea a la mitad.

-Bella y Emmett no quieren decirles a los demás.-me relató Edward.

-¿Porqué no?-pregunté.

-Se va a armar un buen lío, lo sé por experiencia.-contestó Emmett.

-¿A sí? –Pregunté sarcásticamente.- ¿Ya has estado en una isla desierta, discutiendo con tus amigos para saber si decirles a los demás que se nos está acabando la comida?

Bella soltó una risita y Emmett un bufido.

-No, pero algo similar.

-Bueno basta. Ése no es el tema ahora-cortó Bella antes que pudiera contestarle.

-Jacob, tu voto es decisivo. ¿Les decimos o no?-preguntó Emmett.

Me rasqué la nuca, nervioso y luego contesté.

…

-Tenemos que confesar algo.-empecé, mientras todos miraban expectantes.

-Aunque sea difícil de creer, es algo muy serio y necesitamos que entiendan sin hacer escándalos.-siguió Edward.

-¿Algo importante? –preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Sí. Mentimos la última vez, no estábamos buscando un lugar para guardar la comida.-confesó emmett.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó de nuevo Alice.

-¿Vas a interrumpir en todas, enana?-le dije, y me contestó rodando sus ojos y haciendo un mueca.

-En realidad queríamos decirles que la comida que tenemos se nos está agotando.-largó Bella por fin.

-¡¿Qué?-soltaron Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Nosotros cruzamos miradas cómplices.

-Se los dije-susurró Emmett.

-¡Emmett Cullen!-le gritó Rosalie.

OH-OH.

**Hello girls!**

**¿Que se cuentan de nuevo? Perdónenme la demora, es que estuve algo ocupada.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo nuevo, ya que se nos está acercando el final…**

**Ah! En el capitulo tres, les dejé un adelanto del capitulo cuatro, pero estaba mal, lo lamento :/**

**Puse un titulo y después usé otro.**

**Bueno, aparte de eso, nada más.**

**Recuerden que cualquier review, crítica o sugerencia, me ayuda con mi bloqueo escritor :)**

**Se pasan por mi otra historia? Gracias! **

**Nos leemos ^.^**


	11. Jasper, el Alemán

Capítulo once: Jasper el alemán.

Bella POV:

-¡EMMETT CULLEN!- gritó rosalie enfurecida.

¡Esto se iba a poner divertido!

-¿Qué sucede bomboncito?-preguntó intimidado Emmett.

-¿¡Hace cuanto sabes esto?

-Hace… una semana.-contestó avergonzado.

-¡¿Y porqué demonios se lo contaste a Bella, Jacob y Edward antes de que a tu esposa!-gritó, roja de furia.

Jacob y yo, al igual que el resto, aguantábamos la risa intentando parecer serios.

-Técnicamente, no eres mi esposa.-contestó el muy tonto. Ahí si que Rosalie se enojó.

-¡Eres un tonto Emmett! Pero por alguna razón no puedo enojarme contigo. Prométeme que si volvemos a la civilización algún día, te casarás conmigo.-le dijo Rosalie, ablandando su expresión.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de dejarlo sin sexo por semanas? Esta isla estaba afectando a Rosalie.

-Claro mi linda osita, apenas ponga un pie en tierra firme te compraré un anillo y nos casaremos.-contestó Emmett.

Al rato salieron los dos caminando de la mano, dándose besitos y otras cosas, yo simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Esta isla tiene el poder de cambiar a las personas.-murmuró Edward.-Mira a Rosalie, ya no es la reina del drama. Y ahora mira a Alice, está apunto de asesinar a alguien.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunté buscándola con la mirada. Entonces la ví. Corría de un lado a otro con la poca ropa que había, la doblaba y acomodaba en el piso, y después buscaba piedras pequeñas, no tengo idea de para qué.

-No soporta más la idea de no tener una tienda de ropa en algún lado. Necesita ir de compras, es su droga personal.-explicó, y entonces entendí el propósito de las rocas: eran el "dinero" imaginario para pagar la ropa que estaba acomodada en la arena.

Jacob la observaba aterrorizado.

-Mejor vamos por Jasper, tal vez logre calmar a su loca novia.-le dije a Edward, y salimos a buscarlo. Lo encontramos dentro del refugio, durmiendo.

-Jasper… -le dije despacio, para despertarlo. Pero no contestó y decidí ahorrar tiempo.- ¡Jasper!-le grité y lo sacudí para todos lados.

Se despertó sobresaltado y me miró algo aterrorizado.

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó ofendido.

-Tu loca novia está armando una tienda de ropa allá afuera. –le contó Edward. Jasper se espantó aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso? –preguntó mientras se levantaba, y empezó a maldecir en un extraño idioma.- _Verdammt, Alice! Warum dies? Bist du verrückt? Du wirst sie mit mir zu sehen! Alice Cullen Ich werde dich töten! Immer wenn ich zu einem Psychologen zu tun! Es ist verrückt, verrückt! Shit! (*)-gritaba, mientras salia por la puerta. _

-¿qué es lo que dijo?-le pregunté a Edward.- O mejor dicho, ¿qué idioma es ese?

-Es alemán. No tengo idea de que es lo que le dijo, solo sé que grita en ese idioma cuando está alterado. –contestó, riéndose de su hermano que todavía seguía maldiciendo.

-La locura es de familia.-dije. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Tienes toda la razón. –contestó, y salimos caminando de la mano para ver qué le hacía Jasper a Alice.

Llegamos justo a tiempo.

-... te dijo que no tenías que hacer esto más, Alice. ¿Porqué no le haces caso al doctor? Creí que no tenías más este vicio. ¡Mirame cuando te hablo!-le gritó Jasper. Como su novia lo ignoraba, él volvió a su raro lenguaje.- _Alice Cullen, ich rede! Schau mich an! Ich höre nie ... Bist du verrückt?, kann man nicht kaufen Kleidung auf einer einsamen Insel! Ist es mir bist du aufgepasst?-_le gritaba, mientras nosotros estallábamos en risas.

-¡Jaspe Hale! Cierra el pico de una vez, ¡intento hacer mis compras navideñas!-le contestó Alice una vez que se cansó. -¡No ves que todos se te están riendo! Sabs que detesto el alemán. ¿No podías insultarme en Frances o algo distinto?-le gritó, mientras Jasper, horrorizado, se alejaba cada vez mas.

-Alice, no estamos en navidad.-le avisó Jacob conteniendo su risa.

-¡Si lo estamos! –contestó, y su cara se volvió triste.-Cuando caímos del avión, era exactamente dos de diciembre, ¿se acuerdan? ¿O tienen amnecia? Íbamos a pasar las fiestas en Miami, en la playa, con los amigos de Edward. Bueno, para su información, ya pasaron veinte días del accidente. Saquen la cuenta. –nos dijo, mientras derramaba una lágrima.

-Hoy es 22 de diciembre...-murmuró Jasper.-Perdoname por gritarte, Alice.

-Te perdonaré si finges ser mi vendedor.-le contestó, con su entusiasmo recuperado.

-Lo que sea por tí.-aceptó Jazz, y se sentó adelante de la ropa.-Bienvenida a Praga señorita Cullen...-comenzó, pero Edward me alejó de esa situación.

-Déja a los tórtolos y a sus locuras solos, no vaya a ser que te contagies.-me explicó.

**Hola chicas! Acá les traigo otro capitulo :) espero les guste!  
****Bien, recibí varias críticas, creo que pude ponerlas en práctica para corregirlas, si no les gustó solo diganme.  
****Gracias por todos sus reviews!  
****Recuerden que los reviews, alertas y favoritos ayudan al bloqueo escritor. ¡Espero sus comentarios!  
****Cualquier duda, consúltenme.  
****Nos leemos ^.^**


	12. El comienzo del rescate

Capítulo doce: El comienzo del rescate.

Jacob POV:

Estaba mirando como Jasper y Bella jugaban a ir de compras, cuando me llamó la atención que Bella estaba intentando subir al árbol, pero no conseguís escalar. Riéndome fui y le di un empujón que la ayudo a terminar de subir.

-Gracias.-murmuró.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes seguir subiendo.-le dije.

-Y yo apuesto lo que quieras a que no puedes subir conmigo.-contestó la señorita inteligencia.

-Acepto.-le dije, al tiempo en que me subía a su lado. Luego seguí subiendo, y Bella imitaba mis movimientos para trepar conmigo.

Ya habíamos escalado bastante, el árbol era enorme, cuando Bells se detuvo para mirar el horizonte. Yo no le presté atención, seguí subiendo, pero me llamó y me señaló algo.

-¡Jacob! ¡Mira eso!-me dijo, y al seguir la línea de su dedo, pude ver la parte superior de una ciudad. Apenas se distinguía, pero estaba allí.

-¿Es… Es una ciudad?-pregunté anonadado.

-¡Sí! ¡Estamos más cerca de lo que creímos! –gritó aplaudiendo, y casi se cae de no ser que le sujete la cintura justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí arriba?-preguntó Emmett desde el suelo.

-¡Allí! ¡Emmett, allí hay una ciudad! Sube rápido pequeño tonto.-lo apremió Bella, y entonces el señor músculos subió rápidamente.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Rosalie, ven a ver esto!-la llamó, y la rubia que andaba caminando por ahí comenzó a subir también.

-No creo que debamos hacer esto… Es mucho peso…-sugerí, pero nadie escuchó. La rama, o mejor dicho el tronco sobre la que estábamos sentados se arqueó hacia abajo.

-¡Edward! ¡Mira lo que hay allí!-llamó Bella, y con el revuelo vinieron también Jasper y Alice.

Cuando Edward llegó a nuestra posición, yo le di el lugar y me aparté de los locos, apoyándome en otra rama. Jasper y Alice ya casi subían, y en cuanto Alice puso un pié en el tronco…

Medio árbol se vino abajo, y cayeron todos al suelo. Yo seguía seguro, al igual que Alice y Jasper, que alcanzaron a sujetarse antes de que la caída los lleve a ellos también.

-¡Jazz! ¡Estoy gorda!-le dijo Alice a los gritos, mientras se pellizcaba la piel de su estómago.

-Alice… -empezó este, mirándola con gesto reprobatorio. Y es cierto, ella era una enana pequeña y delgada, ¿Cómo demonios podía creer que estaba gorda?

En el suelo todos estaban retorciéndose y viendo si no se habían lastimado, mientras yo me doblaba de la risa. Bajé a ver como estaban cuando vi una sombra negra sobre el cielo.

-¡Miren! ¡Es otro helicóptero!-grité, y comencé a llamarlos saltando y agitando los brazos.-¡ACÁ! ¡ESTAMOS ACÁ!

Los demás comenzaron a saltar de nuevo, y Alice y Jasper los llamaban desde el árbol. Para nuestra suerte, nos vieron, y comenzaron a descender.

-¡nos vieron! ¡Nos vamos a casa! –gritó Bella, abrazando a todo el mundo. Nos refugiamos en los árboles para que el helicóptero pudiera aterrizar en la arena, y vimos una mujer rubia piloteando la maquina y un hombre de copiloto.

-Hola. –Dijo el primero, se quitó los auriculares de los oídos y se bajó, luego caminó hacia nosotros.-Soy Alec. ¿Ustedes venían en el avión que se estrelló en el agua?-preguntó.

-Sí, hace mas de veinte días que estamos acá.-contestó Bella eufórica. En ese momento Jasper y alice llegaron corriendo.

-Bien, vamos a hacer esto. No los vamos a llevar ahora, porque no entran en el helicóptero, pero yo me quedaré y uno de ustedes podrá volver con la piloto, Jane. Mientras deciden, que uno venga conmigo para pasarme los nombres de todos.

-Yo iré.-les dije, y caminé junto al hombre. Habían apagado el helicóptero, así que nos acercamos rápidamente. Alec tomó la radio y llamó por el control que había.

-Acá H9-45 llamando al SIDREE (*) –dijo, y no entendí nada pero aguarde en silencio.-Responda SIDREE

-Acá el SIDREE. ¿Encontró algún cuerpo o sobreviviente?-preguntó una voz desde la radio.

-Afirmativo, encontré siete sobrevivientes en una isla en la cual desconozco su posición. Ahora le comunico con uno de los sobrevivientes para que le informe el nombre de las personas.-continuó Alec, y me cedió el control del aparato. Me indicó que debía mantener pulsado el botón rojo cuando hable, y siguiendo las indicaciones hablé con el SIDREE o como se llame.

-Soy Jacob Black, un sobreviviente. –informé, y solté el botón para recibir una respuesta.

-Jacob, necesito el nombre de los demás. –contestó la voz.

-Está bien, son seis más: Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen.-dije, y volví a soltar el botón.

-Gracias, ahora comunícame con Alec.

Le pasé el control y él me indicó que volviera con los demás.

-¿Y bien, quién irá?-pregunté. Me miraron con caras raras, y luego Bella se acercó y habló.

-Tú irás, Jake. Eres el más solitario, así que volverás primero para poder encontrarte con Nessie.-me dijo.

Me quedé mudo. ¿Me habían cedido el primer rescate?

-¿Es una broma, verdad?-pregunté.

-Claro que no, perro sarnoso.-me dijo Rosalie, y todos se tiraron sobre mí en un abrazo gigantesco.

-Gracias, amigos. –les dije, y Rosalie Bufó.

-Fue idea de Bella.-me informó.

-Gracias Bells.-le susurré, y la besé en la mejilla.

Cuando todos se levantaron, Alec se acercó a nosotros.

-Bien, ¿quien irá con Jane?-preguntó juntando las manos.

-Yo.-contesté, y miré agradecido a todos mis compañeros.

-Bien, veámonos. En cuanto al resto, el SIDREE se encargará de avisar a sus familias que siguen vivos, y en dos días llegará un avión privado con médicos que los revisarán, y luego los llevarán a Forks. -dijo, y se fue al avión.

Recorrí con la mirada la isla por última vez, y saludé con un abrazo a todos con un abrazo. Sí, incluyendo a Rosalie.

-Gracias.-les dije antes de voltearme, y corrí al helicóptero que ya estaba en marcha. Me incliné para pasar por debajo de las astas y luego subí con la ayuda de Alec, quien se alejó una vez que estuve asegurado con los cinturones.

-Hola, soy Jane.-me dijo la chica, que tenía unos ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Tenía puesto los auriculares, y yo busqué con la mirada otro par para ponérmelos. Ví los que antes tenía Alec y me los puse, ahora si parecía un autentico copiloto. Saludé a Jane y miré por última vez la isla desde los aires, y a mis amigos, que me despedían desde el suelo. Agité mi mano hacia ellos, y luego comencé a disfrutar del viaje por los aires, la sensación de estar tan alto y poder verlo todo era increíble.

_ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO__:_

_Cuando Alec detuvo la camioneta frente a la push, había cientos de personas esperando allí. Estaban mis compañeros de instituto, mi padre, algunos reporteros locales y sus camarógrafos, pero una sola persona captó mi atención. La más hermosa, quien llevaba el vestido que tanto me encantaba, con sus rizos sueltos sobre sus hombros, y esos ojos penetrantes que hicieron que el mundo se detuviera por unos segundos._

**Hola! Este es el capitulo tan esperado, el comienzo del rescate, el próximo será aún mejor, lo prometo, pero ahí tienen un adelanto.**

**En el próximo no solo habrá POV Jacob, sino que se darán dos historias distintas. La de Jacob volviendo a Forks y la de los chicos que se quedaron por dos días más en la isla de los locos.**

**Ya dije suficiente, así que tendrán que seguir esperando… **

**Cualquier duda, consúltenme.**

**Reviews, criticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran dejar ayuda :D **

**Ah! Por cierto, SIDREE Significa: Sistema de Radiocomunicaciones de Emergencia del Estado.**

**Lo busqué en Internet :)**

**Besotes! **

**Nos leemos ^.^**


	13. El reencuentroLas alucinaciones

Capítulo trece: El reencuentro.

Jasper POV:

El helicóptero de rescate se había ido, y todos en la isla quedaron en silencio. Sabía que no hubiera sido así si Jacob hubiese estado.

Un momento, ¿Lo estaba extrañando?

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esa idea de mi mente. Bella seguía feliz, es más todos deberíamos haber estado saltando de alegría porque ya nos iban a rescatar de esta horrenda isla pero por alguna razón no era así.

-¿Porqué tanto silencio?-preguntó Bella.-Es cierto que Jake se fue, pero ¡tenemos que estar contentos! ¡Vendrán a rescatarnos!-gritó, y comenzó a saltar por todos lados.

-Yo creía que Alice era el duende saltarín.-murmuró Emmett.

Todos se rieron y enseguida fueron a buscar las cosas del refugio. Alice empezó a romper unas remeras de Jacob y coserlas para armar un bolso, mientras el resto doblaba la ropa y acomodaba el refugio.

Me paré en la puerta y llamé su atención.

-Chicos… ¿saben que aún faltan dos días para irnos? ¿Porqué acomoda todo?-pregunté.

-Tenemos que estar preparados. Tal vez tengamos suerte y vengan antes.-explicó Alice sonriendo. Emmett se había puesto a hablar con Rose, Bella y Edward estaban perdidos en una de sus charlas filosóficas, y Alice me miraba tan tiernamente que me venció la tentación y me acerqué a besarla.

Mientras me perdía en ese eterno beso, alguna parte de mi conciencia se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Jacob ahora.

Jacob POV

-¡Auch!-grité cuando la aguja se clavó en mi piel. La enfermera me miró y luego siguió concentrada en su trabajo.

Bien, habíamos vuelto de la isla y me encontraba en el hospital de Forks, Alec me esperaba sentado en una silla un tanto alejada.

La enfermera Makena estaba sacándome sangre para hacerme unos estudios, luego podrían llevarme a casa donde esperaban todos.

-Bien, ya está. Ahora puedes pasar al baño, bañarte y cambiarte.-me dijo Makena, y alec me arrojó una remera, un bóxer y un pantalón. Luego señaló al piso donde estaban unas converse negras.

-Tómate tu tiempo.-me dijo, y después se fue.

Entré al baño y abrí la ducha mientras me desvestía, y cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua limpia y caliente, una enorme sensación de placer y calidez me reconfortaron. Suspiré mientras dejaba que el agua limpie la mugre que llevaba encima, y luego de una media hora cerré las canillas y comencé a secarme con la toalla que había allí.

Me vestí y sequé mi cabello, luego salí para ponerme las zapatillas.

-¿Listo?-preguntó alec.

-Sí, vamos. –contesté, y salí del hospital para subir a la camioneta 4x4 que Alec tenía estacionada en la calle.-Lindo auto.-murmuré.

Condujo por la carretera mientras me preguntaba cosas sobre qué comieron y como lo cocinaban, que ropa usaban, como se bañaban y como sobrevivimos, etc.

Yo contestaba alegremente todas sus preguntas hasta que divisé la entrada a la Push.

Ver ese lugar me recordó todos los momentos que había pasado allí, desde que nací hasta cuando me despedí de mi padre y de Nessie para ir de viaje con los chicos.

Cuando Alec detuvo la camioneta frente a la push, había casi cien personas esperando allí. Estaban mis compañeros de instituto, mi padre, algunos reporteros locales y sus camarógrafos, pero una sola persona captó mi atención. La más hermosa, quien llevaba el vestido que tanto me encantaba, con sus rizos sueltos sobre sus hombros, y esos ojos penetrantes que hicieron que el mundo se detuviera por unos segundos.

Bella POV:

Guardé la última remera de Edward en el bolso gigantesco que Alice había armado, y luego salí afuera con el resto.

Emmett y Rosalie no estaban, de seguro se encontraban en algún lugar de la isla despidiéndose de ella. Que dicho en otras palabras, estaban teniendo sexo a escondidas. Jasper y Alice se subieron a un árbol y se abrazaron, mientras miraban el agua, el paisaje o no se qué.

Edward me esperó cerca de la orilla, y fui a sentarme con él. Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me miró con una cara rara. Parecía… ¿Borracho? ¿Pero de donde sacó alcohol?  
No, era imposible que este ebrio. Pero si tenía una extraña expresión.  
-Yo te quiero, Belly Bells.-me dijo, y se acercó para besarme. Lo alejé y le pregunté algo que seguro el no entendió.

-Edward… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí, tontita… Ese duende de allá cree que eres linda, voy a golpearlo.-dijo, con los ojos medios cerrados. Se levantó y comenzó a andar, creo que fue a buscar al duende, pero lo detuve y lo senté.

-Edward, esto es importante. ¿Acaso tomaste algo o comiste algo raro?-pregunté.

-Sólo comí un coco… ¿Porqué preguntas?-contestó. Después se puso a cantar, y en ese momento llegaron todos para ver que le pasaba.- _Sugar, oh honey honey, you are my candy girl… (*)_

_-_Silencio, Eddie. Vamos a ver que te pasa.-le dijo Rosalie, se acercó y apoyó su mano en la frente de mi novio. –Estás volando de fiebre. Vamos a ver que podemos hacer.-le dijo, y fue a buscar un trapo. Lo mojó en agua y se lo apoyó a Edward en la frente. Ed se recostó y siguió hablando, creo que estaba delirando. Le quité la remera para enfriarlo un poco, luego lo llevamos en calzoncillos al agua. Se sentó allí y comenzó un discurso.

-Bien, primero quiiiiero decirrr… que si esssstamos en essssta isla es por culpa de Jacobb… –dijo, remarcando las "S" y las "R", y algunas otras letras. Emmett se reía a carcajadas, mientras yo lo miraba preocupada.-el se fue y ¡nossss dejó soliiiitos! Pero me las va a pagar, ese perrro sarrrrnosso… Belly Bells, ¿podrrrias decirle a Emm que deje de hablarrrrr con cangrejosss? El otrrrro día lo ví tratando de pescarr un bicho de essssos. Y Rosalie lo golpeó muy fuerte…-decía, y no mentía. Pero Emmett había dejado de reírse, en cambio el resto se reía más fuerte ahora.

-Silencio, Edward. Trata de dormir un poquito.-le dije, y volví a mojar el paño de la cabeza. Estábamos todos metidos en el agua y Edward se recostó sobre mis piernas, cerró los ojos y instantáneamente comenzó a roncar.

Me quedé con él mientras el resto se iba, y recordé a Jacob y los rescatistas. ¿Cuándo llegarían?

Jacob POV:

-¡Nessie!-grité, y me bajé de la camioneta. Corrí hacia ella mientras los flashes de algunas cámaras nos llegaban, la abracé y la besé. ¡Cómo había extrañado esos labios! Tan dulces y perfectos, se movían junto a los míos en una danza perfecta, mientras escuchábamos a los reporteros preguntar cosas, pero no entendía nada ya que estaba perdido en Nessie, ella era todo lo que veía, oía y sentía.

Cuando por fin se separó para poder respirar, me miró a los ojos con la respiración agitada.

-Te amo.-susurró, y la abracé de nuevo. Luego la solté, y fui saludando a todos, primero a mi padre, luego a Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil y Jared. Seguí saludando a todos con una sonrisa enorme, y cuando acabé los reporteros me pidieron que conteste algunas preguntas. Tomé a mi novia de la mano y miré al periodista.

-Jacob, ¿cómo fue tu supervivencia en la isla? ¿Estabas solo? –dijo un hombre alto y morocho, y luego me apuntó con el micrófono para que conteste.  
-Fue difícil los primeros días, pero luego construimos un refugio y encontramos comida, teníamos ropa de algunas maletas que mi amigo alcanzó a rescatar y así pasábamos los días. No estaba solo, había seis chicos más, tres chicas y tres chicos.-contesté.

**¡Hola! Es algo largo este capitulo pero espero que les guste. Deben estar pensando el final ya, pero la verdad es que faltan cinco o seis capítulos todavía.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos :) Son los mejores **

**Bueno, esta vez no les dejo adelantos pero pueden ir dándose una idea.**

**Por cierto, La cancion que canta Edward es una que ví en el programa de Los Simpsons, si no la conocen fijense acá les dejo un link: .com/watch?v=nwgbfriHWt8&feature=related**

**Besotes y feliz navidad! **

**Nos leemos ^.^**

**Sofi **


	14. Los Rescatistas

Capítulo catorce: Los rescatistas.

Jacob POV:

-Gracias, Jacob-dijo el reportero para cerrar la entrevista.

-No, a ustedes.-contesté. Mi padre me hizo señas para que entre a la casa, mientras la gente se iba alejando. Sólo quedaron Nessie y algunos de mis amigos, ya que estaba comenzando a llover y las personas empezaron a marcharse.

Antes de entrar me paré a mirar el hermoso paisaje que tenía la Push, con sus montañas y su tan característico olor a tierra mojada cuando caían las primeras gotas de lluvia; el cielo siempre teñido de gris y los árboles verdes, era realmente un paisaje hermoso y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

Ingresé en mi casa con paso lento, mirando cada detalle, por ejemplo el marco de la puerta donde Billy marcaba mí estatura cuando era niño, o el cuadro donde estaba la foto de mamá…

Nessie me llevaba de la mano hasta la cocina, pero me detuve frente al árbol de navidad que habían armado.

Estaba tan torcido como lo recordaba, pero me llamó la atención que al lado del pesebre navideño había un cuadro con mi foto, y tenía pegada una nota que rezaba: "Jacob Black. 1993-2010"

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunté a Nessie; quien me miró afligida.

-Creímos que habías muerto. Los rescatistas encontraron los cuerpos de varias personas, y había como veinte desaparecidos; pero dijeron que no había habido sobrevivientes. La noticia fue… abrumadora. Tu padre estuvo deprimido hasta que informaron que te habían encontrado, una hora antes de que llegaras. –contestó, con la mirada ausente, como si estuviera tratando de evitar esos recuerdos. Se acercó al cuadro y retiró el papelito, lo rompió y lo tiró por ahí.

-Bueno, basta de recuerdos feos, ¿Si?-le dije, mientras la obligaba a mirarme a los ojos.

-Está bien. –alcanzó a decir antes que unas veinticinco personas o más irrumpieran en nuestra casa.

-¿Jacob? ¡Jacob!-gritaba la mujer que iba al frente, y cuando me vieron corrieron hacia mí. Retrocedí asustado, pero algo en el rostro de esa mujer me sonaba familiar…

¡Esme!

-¿Esme?-pregunté, y luego me acerqué a ella sonriendo, pero mi sonrisa se cayó al notar que la expresión de preocupada seguía en su cara.

-Jacob, ¿Dónde están Edward, jasper y Rosalie?-dijo, y recién entonces recordé que ella era su madre.- ¿Están vivos?

-¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está mi niña?-preguntó un hombre desde atrás: Charlie.

-¡Yo quiero saber donde están mis hijos! ¿Alice y Emmett siguen vivos?-gritó otra mujer desde atrás: René. Había otras personas, gente adulta preguntando por sus hermanos, padres, tíos…

-¡Esperen! –grité, y todos se callaron de un golpe. –Gracias. Los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Alice, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper y Rosalie. Desconozco de otro sobreviviente. Lo siento mucho.-les expliqué, y enseguida se escucharon suspiros de alivio, llantos y quejas por parte de la gente.

Comenzaron a irse, y los únicos que quedaron fueron Charlie, René, Phil, Esme y Carlisle, que querían preguntarme sobre sus hijos.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y comencé a relatarles que había sucedido, mientras Esme lloraba de alegría por saber que sus hijos estaban vivos.

-…y Alec me dijo que enviarían rescatistas a buscarlos, pero llegarían en un día o dos.-finalicé la historia.

Bella POV:

Estaba hablando con Emmett, Jasper y Alice mientras Rosalie cuidaba a Edward fuera del refugio.

-No Emmett, por décima vez: no existen los duendes.-le contesté. Llevaba más de media hora discutiendo sobre eso y ya me estaba cansando.

-Pero si Alice está ahí, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no existen los duendes? Seguro vive en una colonia de duendecitos fanáticos de la moda, y ella es su reina pero está infiltrada en el mundo de los humanos porque están preparando… ¡una invasión! Sí, una invasión de duendecitos que nos vistan a juego y nos obliguen a mirar los desfiles de Victoria's Secret!-decía, y miraba a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida al hablar. Literalmente, parecía un loco.-…y entonces, cuando la humanidad esté perdida, Emmett los salvar…

-¡Emmett! ¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que dices?-le preguntó Jasper.

-¡Tú no te metas! Seguro eres cómplice de todo, y la ayudas a conseguir armas nucleares para poder atacarnos, pero…

-¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías? Ya me duele la cabeza. Seguro esta noche tendré pesadillas con duendecitos locos.-le reproché.

-¡Genial! Recuerden todos deberán quedarse a escuchar las tonterías de Bella.-dijo Alice, saltando de un lado a otro y aplaudiendo.

-Alice…-le dije, y cuando vio la mirada que le dediqué, se quedó callada.

-¡CHICOS! ¡VINIERON LOS RESCATISTAS!-gritó Rosalie desde afuera. Como Edward estaba mejor, lo dejó sentado y comenzó a saltar por todos lados.

Salimos corriendo, empujándonos y peleando, y en medio de los golpes Jasper me tiró al piso.

-¡Maldito rubio ayuda-enanos!-le grité mientras me levantaba.

El helicóptero era inmenso, mucho más grande que el que se había llevado a Jacob, y nos detuvimos para que terminara de descender. Apenas completo el aterrizaje, mientras las astas se detenían poco a poco, dos hombres robustos bajaron, y detrás también salió Alec.

-¡Alec! –gritamos todos, y salimos a su encuentro.

-Hola. Ellos son Aro y Marco, son médicos y deberán revisarlos antes de llevarlos de vuelta a forks.-nos explicó Alec, y ambos hombres se acercaron a Rosalie y Emmett, para empezar la revisión con ellos.

Los llevaron al helicóptero y vimos que sacaban de un botiquín jeringas y les extraían sangre, y luego la guardaban en otro maletín.

Más tarde fue nuestro turno, y al subir vimos a otro hombre con una cámara.

-Él es Cayo; es reportero. Está filmando el rescate, ya que son noticia nacional.-nos informó Alec de nuevo.

Cuando Marco me dejó bajar, vi como Alice intentaba que Jasper suba al helicóptero. El pobre temblaba y casi se le salían los ojos, y estaba más pálido que un vampiro.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le preguntó Edward.

-Le tiene miedo a las agujas.-contestó Alice, y lo empujó para que Aro lo subiera al helicóptero. Pero entonces… Se desmayó.

-Rubio cobarde.-escuché que susurraba Alice, antes de ponerse a levantarlo.

**Hola chicas! Lamento la demora, es que no me salía un nuevo capítulo. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste, pero deben saber que se nos acerca el final, quedan tres capítulos más; o tal vez menos.**

No se **preocupen, les prometo que apenas termine este fic, empezaré uno nuevo porque ya tengo la idea y espero que les guste. En el próximo capitulo les dejaré un adelanto…**

**Bueno, suerte a todas! Recuerden dejarme un review, porfa :)**

**Nos leemos _**


	15. Vuelta a casa

Capítulo 15: De vuelta a casa.

Jacob POV:

-Adiós Jacob.-dijo Esme, quien era la última en irse. Salió por la puerta y se subió a la camioneta de Carlisle; luego se alejaron en la lluvia.

Cerré la puerta y escuché el teléfono. Corrí hacia él y levanté el tubo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Jacob Black?-preguntó una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo. –contesté, mientras Nessie me miraba intrigada.

-Ah, soy Jane, ¿Me recuerdas? Llamaba para informarte que tus amigos llegarán a Forks hoy por la noche. Aterrizarán en el aeropuerto, por si quieres ir a esperarlos. –me dijo.

-Está bien, gracias Jane.-dije, y colgué.

-¿quién era?-preguntó mi novia, mientras se acercaba sonriente.

-Era Jane, la piloto que me trajo en helicóptero. Dijo que los chicos llegarán hoy a la noche al aeropuerto. ¿Me acompañarías a verlos?-le pregunté, tomando su mano y haciendo pucherito.

-Claro, lo que sea por el más lindo.

-¡Espera! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué pasó con tu padre? –pregunté, recordando que su padre no quería que fuéramos novios.

-Bueno, él se enteró que estaba contigo cuando Billy llamó a mi casa diciendo que tu avión se había perdido.-relató, mientras me llevaba al sillón. Me senté a su lado a escuchar la historia.-Al principio se enojó, pero a mi no me importó ya que estaba destrozada. Después él se dio cuenta que en realidad te amaba y me pidió perdón. Me dijo que si te llegaban a encontrar vivo, te aceptaría. Pero yo me enojé y le grité…-dijo, y se le quebró la voz. Sequé la lágrima que se derramaba por su mejilla, y esperé a que continuara.-Le dije que porqué había esperado que mueras para aceptarte… y esa noche escapé de casa. Primero fui de una amiga, pero luego vine y me quedé acá con Billy.-terminó, y me miró con los ojitos tristes.

-Está bien, ya pasó.-le dije para intentar reconfortarla. La abracé y miré el reloj de la cocina. Eran las siete de la tarde. –Vamos a tu casa.

-¿Qué? No, no, no puedo hacerlo Jacob.-contestó, parándose de un salto y comenzando a caminar por todos lados. Tanta era la preocupación que tenía, que ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, y terminó tropezando con la mesita ratona.

-¡Mierda!-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Ness, vamos a hablarlo con él. Luego comemos, y más tarde vamos a esperar a los chicos, ¿sí?-le dije, y cómo no tenía ganas de que me conteste, la cargué como si fuera una bebé y la llevé camino a mi motocicleta.

-¡Cómo había extrañado mi moto! -exclamé, mientras Nessie se acomodaba y yo arrancaba el vehiculo.

Jasper POV.

Una vez que la tortura de las agujas terminó; Marco nos explicó que nos llevaría al aeropuerto y luego al hospital.

-Ahora, esto es importante. Cuando lleguen, sus familias y muchos, muchísimos reporteros estarán esperando allí, pero sólo saludarán a sus seres más queridos. ¿Por qué? –preguntó y se auto contestó.- Porque no sabemos como están sus huesos. Podrían tener algo roto dentro y no se dan cuenta, entonces saludan, y luego los llevaremos en las camillas sin excepción. Con Jacob fue distinto, porque Alec despistó a los reporteros diciéndoles no se qué mentira para que lo esperaran en la casa; pero ustedes deben cumplir las reglas e ir en la camilla. Esto será como el rescate de los mineros, ¿recuerdan? -nos explicó. –Ahora suban al helicóptero, y ajusten sus cinturones.

Subimos uno por uno, era enorme el helicóptero. Cayo seguía nuestros movimientos con la cámara, y de vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta ocasional.

Abroché mi cinturón y el de Alice, y cuando todos estuvieron listos, el vehículo se encendió pero no se elevó.

-¡Esperen! –gritó Alice. Se arrimó a hablar con Marco y éste sonrió y le alcanzó una cámara fotográfica.

Soltó a todos y nos obligó a bajar. Cayo bajó con nosotros y alice le pasó la cámara.

-Ubíquense cerca del refugio, vamos a tomar una foto.-informó Alice.

Posamos para la foto, cada uno con su pareja. Antes acordamos dejar un lugar en blanco en el medio, para agregar a Jacob mediante Photoshop.

Cuando el flash salió, volvimos enseguida al helicóptero y esta vez sí despegamos.

**10 HORAS MÁS TARDE. **

Bella POV.

-Bells, llegamos. Despierta.-Llegó hacia mí una voz lejana, parecía la de Jasper…

Abrí los ojos y ví que todos estaban dormidos menos Jazz. Entonces comenzamos a despertar al resto, mientras mirábamos emocionados cómo el helicóptero descendía hasta tocar el piso.

No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, al ver a mi padre, a Jacob, a mis primos y a todos mis compañeros del instituto.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Jasper! ¡Alice!-se escuchaban las voces de los que estaban presentes.

Divisé a los padres de Edward llorando junto a Charlie, y más allá estaban René y Phil, los padres de Emmett y Alice.

Apenas Marco dio la señal, me abalancé sobre la puerta y la abrí. Pero como siempre, la torpeza me obligó a caer, tropecé con algo en el piso y me fui de cara al suelo. Pero antes de tocarlo las fuertes manos de Emmett me abarajaron y me colocaron de pie.

-Gracias.-murmuré antes de salir corriendo hacia Charlie.

-¡PAPAAÁ!-grité, mientras lo abrazaba y dábamos vueltas ante la mirada atenta de las cámaras y los reporteros.

-¡MAMAAÁ!-gritaron al unísono Emmett y Alice al ver a René y a Phil; y enseguida se escuchó el grito de Rosalie y Edward al encontrarse a sus padres.

-Nunca, nunca, jamás se te ocurra volver a asustarme así, Bella.-me dijo Charlie, sonriendo. Las lágrimas se caían de sus ojos arrugados, y volví a abrazarlo.

_**Hello! Acá les traigo otro capítulo, y les informo: quedan exactamente dos capítulos para el final. **_

_**En el próximo les explicaré lo que pasó entre el padre de nessie y Jacob, y también otras cositas que les gustarán más.**_

_**Este cap no tiene el humor de siempre, es más bien emotivo ya que se acerca el final y se reencuentran con su familia, espero que no se enojen.**_

_**Les prometí un adelanto de un fic nuevo, bueno, además de eso les voy a dejar un adelanto del próximo capítulo. **_

_**ADELANTO DEL NUEVO FIC: **_

_**La música sonaba de fondo, mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y me obligaba a bailar al ritmo del acelerado ritmo. **_

_**No creía posible ser feliz con él, pero acá estaba, y no podía contener mi sonrisa. Pero la felicidad tiene su precio, ¿no? Me di cuenta de eso cuando ví a Edward entrar por la puerta de mi casa.**_

_**-¿Bella? ¡¿Qué haces con ese perro?**_

_**ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

_**-Pero papá…-comenzó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**-Vámonos linda. Algún día te entenderá, lo prometo.-le dije, y me la llevé bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. **_

_**¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Tan difícil era entender que su hija me amaba, y yo la amaba? ¿Y tan complicado era aceptar a su futuro nieto?**_

_**¡Espero les guste! Dejen reviews, porfa. Si no les gustó el adelanto del fic nuevo, critiquen, no importa, yo las voy a entender.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo :)**_

_**¡Nos leemos! Sofi***_


	16. La cruda verdad

Capítulo 16: La cruda verdad.

Jacob POV:

Detuve mi motocicleta frente a la casa de Nessie, y la escuché suspirar pesadamente.

-Tranquila, saldrá bien, te lo prometo.-le dije, y me bajé.

-No estoy nerviosa por eso. Tengo que decirte algo antes de entrar…-dijo en voz muy baja. Apartó su mirada de la mía, y la fijo en los árboles que estaban más allá de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Pasó algo malo? –pregunté preocupado. Entonces lo peor vino a mi mente.

¡Me había sido infiel! Seguro sería eso… "Jacob, eres un maldito inseguro" me regañó mi conciencia.

A veces pensaba que mi conciencia era mujer.

-Mira, es que… tú estabas desaparecido, y… ¿Recuerdas ese día, dos noches antes que tomes el avión? –preguntó.

Claro que la recordaba, era la primera vez que lo había hecho con Nessie; en mi casa. Esperen, ¿Por qué me recordaba ese día?

-Bueno, luego de ese día; te fuiste de viaje. Pero antes de saber que habías tenido el accidente con el avión, una amiga me dijo que fuéramos al médico. Me llevó a la rastra y me hizo un análisis…-su voz ya casi era inaudible, y mi cerebro no lograba entender porqué me decía eso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Jacob, ¿Eres idiota? Tendrías que saber porqué te dice esto. Piensa un poco, por favor…" pidió mi conciencia, y por muchos esfuerzos que haga, no logré entenderlo.

-No comprendo.-le dije a Nessie, y me miró algo raro, pero se decidió a hablar.

-El análisis dio positivo. Jake, estoy embarazada.-soltó Nessie, y todo se congeló.

Lo único que podía oír en ese momento, era la voz de mi novia haciendo eco en mi cabeza. "Embarazada, embarazada…" repetía mi cerebro, y no era capaz de respirar.

-¿Jacob? ¿Estás bien?-escuché una voz lejana, pero no sé de donde venía.

"Está embarazada, no muerta. Reacciona de una vez, no seas cobarde" ordenaba mi conciencia.

Hasta que por fin pude girar la cabeza y mirarla. Mi cuerpo volvió a la vida, y comencé a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-le pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

Ella sujetó su vientre y me miró sonriendo.

-Sí.

-Eso quiere decir que…-de repente todo el terror que se había apoderado de mí, se convirtió en una inmensa felicidad.-¡VOY A SER PADRE!-grité, y luego me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

Lo había dicho muy fuerte y el padre de Nessie seguro estaría dentro de la casa. Aguardamos unos segundos para ver si nos había escuchado, pero como nadie salió de la casa; seguimos con lo nuestro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –comencé a besar a Nessie, pero antes de que se convierta en algo más "íntimo"; ella se separó y me recordó donde estábamos.

-Será mejor que entremos ahora, arreglamos las cosas con tu padre y luego volvemos a lo de Billy. –dijo mi novia, y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Golpeamos, y en menos de dos minutos, un hombre corpulento salió de la casa. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando, y aún estaba en pijamas.

-¿Nessie?-preguntó, y luego se abalanzó sobre ella.

Mi novia lloraba, y él sólo la rodeaba con sus brazos. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Nessie habló.

-Venimos a hablar contigo; es muy importante.

Su padre se liberó al instante; y me miró con cara de asco, pero controló su expresión antes que Nessie lo notara.

-Hola, soy Aro. Te ví en la televisión, tú eres Jacob, ¿verdad?-se presentó, y me dio la mano.-Pasen.

Entramos en la casa y él cerró la puerta. Nos dirigió al salón, donde nos sentamos en un sillón blanco frente a una mesa ratona que daba a un televisor LCD gigante.

Él se ubico en una silla frente a nosotros y nos miró severamente.

-¿De qué querían hablar?-preguntó.

-Mire, señor, traje hoy a Nessie acá porque se que ustedes han tenido conflictos y ella lo extrañaba, así que creo que yo debo retirarme para que puedan hablar tranquilos.-dije, y me levanté del sofá. Aro no dijo nada, pero Nessie susurró "traidor" justo antes de que saliera.

Me senté en las escaleritas de afuera de la casa a esperar.

MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE.

Yo seguía ahí sentado, con cara de bobo romanticón, cuando un grito llamó mi atención.

-¡papá! ¡Esto es serio!-¿esa era Nessie? Entré corriendo y me encontré con Nessie, parada cerca del sofá llorando, y con Aro, que la miraba furioso.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunté, y enseguida me arrepentí de haber echo esto.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Aro, y me apuntó con el dedo índice.-Tú eres el culpable, ¡Tú embarazaste a mi hija!

"Te lo dije. Eres un IDIOTA" gritó mi conciencia. Sí, ahora estaba convencido de que tenía una conciencia femenina.

-Espere señor, yo no soy culpable. Su hija y yo nos amamos, y ahora está por nacer el fruto de nuestro amor. ¡No es culpa de nadie!-grité.

-No me vengas con esas cursilerías, Black. ¡Lárgate de mi casa!-gritó, y entonces tomé a Nessie de la cintura y la arrastré hacia afuera.

-Pero papá…-comenzó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vámonos linda. Algún día te entenderá, lo prometo.-le dije, y me la llevé bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Tan difícil era entender que su hija me amaba, y yo la amaba? ¿Y tan complicado era aceptar a su futuro nieto?

La subí a mi motocicleta y la llevé de vuelta a casa. Durante todo el viaje pude oírla sollozar, y cada vez me sentía más enojado con Aro. Qué hombre estúpido.

Al llegar a casa, se acostó en mi cama y yo me senté con ella; al instante se quedó dormida. No quería despertarla, entonces ma fui a duchar y luego a comer.

Mientras comía todo lo que encontraba en la heladera, Billy cambió de canal y justo alcancé a ver la cara de los chicos.

-¡Espera, vuelve! Pon el canal anterior, por favor.-le pedí, y mi padre obedeció.

-…mientras el helicóptero sobrevuela lo que creo que es Seattle, ellos se durmieron hace media hora. Llegaremos a Forks en aproximadamente quince minutos. –decía el reportero mientras los enfocaba.

Todos dormían, acurrucados unos contra otros. Esperen, ¿Dijo quince minutos?

-Billy, tengo que irme. Voy a esperar a los chicos al aeropuerto.-le dije, entré a mi habitación para avisarle a Nessie; pero al verla tan tranquila decidí dejarla.

Salí corriendo y monté mi motocicleta; y salí a la carretera.

**Hello little girls! Como están? Yo estoy muuuuuyyy emocionada, ya que este es el anteúltimo capitulo del fic; espero que les guste. Este es el primer fic que subo a esta página, y tuvo una respuesta mejor de la que había esperado.**

**Bueno, ahora les dejo los adelantos del próximo capítulo, y después contesto algunas preguntas que me hicieron en el otro capítulo.**

**ADELANTOS DEL CAPÍTULO FINAL:**

**-¿Jacob? ¿Porqué tienes esa cara?-pregunté temerosa. Si él sonreía de esa forma, se venía un huracán seguramente. **

**-Tengo una idea.-dijo, sonriendo aún más, si es que eso era posible.**

…

**-¿¡DE QUIÉN FUE ESTA IDEA!-gritó desesperado en algún lugar del bosque.**

**Seguro ni se imaginan lo que se viene; pero por ahora solo les dejo eso. En el cap anterior, una chica me preguntó si el fic nuevo era de Jacob/Bella. No sabría contestarte; porque en realidad es Edward/Bella/Jacob. Y además me parece que podrían entrar nuevos personajes, ya que no tengo definida la historia.**

**Otra me había dicho que no entendió el adelanto del fic. Bueno, yo te explico como es la situación; tal vez lo escribí mal y no se entendió:**

**Bella y Jacob estaban bailando en algún lugar; ella piensa que es feliz con él… pero luego entra Edward y se da cuenta que la felicidad tiene un precio, uno muy alto: quiere decir que tiene que hacer sufrir a Edward a cambio de su felicidad con Jacob.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo, déjenme reviews porfas! **

**Las quiero, gracias por leer. **

**Nos leemos! Sofi***


	17. ¡Maten a Jacob!

Capítulo 17: Maten a Jacob.

**OCHO MESES DESPUÉS…**

Edward' POV:

-Te amo. –repetía Jacob.

-Yo más.-le contestó Bella; mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso.

Esto no era real; ¡no podía serlo! Jacob iba a ser padre; y yo me iba a casar con Bella… ¿¡Pero porqué se estaban besando como si fuera el fin del mundo?

-Eddie… levántate…-llegó a mi una voz femenina; parecía venir de lejos… De repente abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi habitación; con Bella.

-¡BELLS! Que alegría que me da verte aquí; sin el idiota de Jacob…-le dije; cuando comprendí que todo era un sueño.

-¡Ey! Deja en paz a Jacob…-me dijo, me dio un casto beso en los labios y se levantó hacia la cocina. Al mirar el reloj me di cuenta que eran las once de la mañana. ¡Mierda! El alcohol de ayer me producía jaqueca.

-Levántate, cullen. Un par de margaritas preparadas por Emmett, no deberían hacerte daño.-me regañó mi novia desde la cocina.

Bien; ahora les explicaré a ustedes lo que está pasando:

Bella y yo estamos comprometidos. Hace más de ocho meses que volvimos de esa horrible isla; al que un periodista identificó como "Isla Esme", y compramos una hermosa casita afuera de Forks, cerca del bosque.

Jacob y Nessie consiguieron un apartamento en Seattle; y ella está embarazada; el bebé (a quien llamaron Stephen Black) nacería en principios de septiembre; es decir, dentro de unas semanas. Habían elegido a Emmett y Bella como padrino y madrina, para la ceremonia del bautismo. Emmett y Rosalie se casaron (por civil) y se están preparando para el casamiento por iglesia; que será en octubre. Ellos viven actualmente en Forks, alquilando un departamento. Alice y Jasper compraron una casa en Vancouver, pero vienen a visitarnos casi siempre. Alice también está EMBARAZADA de seis meses y medio. ¡Y me eligieron para ser el padrino del bebé! La madrina sería Rosalie.

Bien, volviendo al mundo real…

-Edward, amor, me voy a casa de Jessica.-me dijo Bella, saliendo por la puerta. –El desayuno está en la mesada. ¡Te amo!-y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Me quedé solo comiendo los cereales que ella había preparado; y como no tenía nada más que hacer; luego me senté a mirar "Friends" en la televisión.

Nessie POV:

-¿Jacob? ¿Porqué tienes esa cara?-pregunté temerosa. Si él sonreía de esa forma, se venía un huracán seguramente.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo, sonriendo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Explícate ahora mismo.-reclamé, pero obviamente, no me escuchó. Corrió al teléfono y empezó a llamar a todo el mundo.

DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE…

-Suban, les explicaré en el camino.-dijo Jacob. Todos lo miramos resignados; pero subimos al barco. Sí, al BARCO. Jacob nos había llevado al muelle, nos obligó a subir a un barco –sin contarnos nada- y quien sabe adónde iremos a parar.

Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob y yo subimos al bote que tenía escrito en el frente "Caídos del mapa"; y nos acomodamos en los asientos, mientras Jake y el conductor del bote –quien se presentó como Embry.-acomodaban las maletas.

-¿Saben a donde iremos?-preguntó Jacob apenas salimos del muelle.

-No, por que un indio loco nos secuestró, nos metió en un barco y no quiso decirnos a donde cuernos íbamos.-contestó Alice.

-¡Jacob no es un indio loco!-contesté.-Es un indio, nada más.

-¿Gracias?-preguntó dubitativo, sin saber si debía agradecer que lo haya defendido, o quedarse con la ofensa de rosalie.-Bien, ahora les diré. Iremos…A la isla Esme.-soltó, y se me desencajó la mandíbula.

Bella y Edward se petrificaron en el lugar; Jasper se desmayó; Alice y Rosalie se pusieron rojas a más no poder; y Emmett… él aprobó la idea de Jacob, y comenzó a saltar y festejar con mi novio. Los únicos.

Sabía que faltaban menos de tres segundos para la explosión de alguien, y esa fue Rosalie.

-¡¿A LA ISLA ESME! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?-comenzó a gritar. Alice se puso a ayudar a Jasper, y emmett trato de despertar a Bella y Edward de su trance.

Pero, a pesar de las quejas, golpes, desmayos y etcétera, al final llegamos a la isla. Embry bajó las maletas mientras los chicos se dispersaban por el lugar, y cuando todos se distrajeron… ¡El barco se fue!

Pero Jacob explicó que nos dejarían aquí sólo unos días y luego vendrían a buscarnos.

Todos fueron a recorrer la isla, mientras mi novio me mostraba los lugares donde había estado y qué había pasado. Hubo un gran revuelo cuando encontramos una caña de pescar tirada, al parecer era de Emmett. Luego de un rato; Todos nos reunimos debajo de una palmera.

Jasper tomó aire y comenzó a subir; mientras Jake me explicaba que la última vez que había subido ahí, un coco lo había golpeado y se cayó desde la copa del árbol.

-¡Vamos Jasper! ¡Intenta no desmayarte!-gritábamos; hasta que llegó a la cima. Yo me alejé para recorrer la isla; esta vez sola, y apartada del resto; mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna a mi bebé.

-¿¡DE QUIÉN FUE ESTA IDEA!-gritó Jasper en algún lugar del bosque. Reí para mí misma; ya que de seguro se habría vuelto a caer.

…

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

-Jacob, no quiero alarmarte, pero ya llevamos siete días aquí. ¿Cuándo dijo Embry que volvería?-preguntó Emmett de nuevo.

-Hoy vendrá.-prometió mi novio.

-Mas te vale que así sea; porque por si no lo sabías… ¡Yo estoy embarazada, pedazo de inútil!-gritó Alice. Jasper apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su novia; y alice al parecer se calmó.-Lo siento. Es que tengo ánimos muy cambiantes desde que concebimos a Ángela.-explicó, mirando su barriga con ternura.

-¡JACOB!-gritó Edward; quien venía corriendo. -¡CUÁNDO VENDRÁ EMBRY!-gritaba.

-Ya les dije que llegará hoy.

-No te creo.-dije, sabiendo las consecuencias de mis palabras. –Embry habló conmigo la noche anterior al viaje y dijo que nos traería a la isla; pero que no podría pasar a buscarnos hasta dentro de un mes; ya que llevaría su barco a reparación o algo así…-dije, poniendo cara de seriedad; cuando en realidad sabía que era mentira.

-¡MATEN A JACOB!-gritó Alice, y lo apuntó con el dedo; al mejor estilo hollywoodense. Todos; para hacer la persecución más teatral soltaron un gruñido, y corrieron tras mi novio; que me dedico una mirada furibunda antes de salir disparado. Comencé a reírme sola, mientras miraba la persecución. Parecía que estábamos en algún clásico momento Scooby-Doo, ya que todos iban en fila persiguiendo a mi novio; excepto las embarazadas, o sea, Alice y yo.

De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, más precisamente… una contracción.

-¡Mierda!-solté, mientras me doblaba y me sostenía de Alice.

-Oh no…-dijo Alice, quien entendió de inmediato que sucedía. -¡Chicos! ¡NESSIE VA A DAR A LUZ!-gritó, y Jacob frenó de golpe… y los demás se estrellaron contra él.

Unas par de horas, mucho dolor y sudor, y mucha ayuda después; Stephen se encontraba en mis brazos, arriba del bote de Embry; quien recién comenzaba el camino de vuelta a casa.

Mi bebé había nacido en la isla; más precisamente en el refugio. ¿Quiénes habían sido los médicos? Pues Jacob y Edward, quien había aprendido algo de Carlisle. Jasper se había desmayado; como siempre; y los demás ayudaron bastante. Pero de repente…

-Chicos…tengo una mala noticia.-dijo Embry, y nos miró apenados. Esperen, ¿Porqué el barco no se movía? Aún podía ver la isla, pero ni rastros de la ciudad.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté aterrada.

-El barco se rompió. Aún podemos volver a la isla, pero no llegaremos a Forks nadando.-explicó, y antes que lo matemos, se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia la isla Esme.

-JACOB…-comenzó a quejarse Alice otra vez.

Y comenzó la persecución; sólo que esta vez era por el agua.

**FIN?**

**Holaaa! Como están? Bueno, yo estoy MUY FELIZ! Ya que al fin terminé este fic; y aunque me sorprendió no recibir ningún review de ustedes en el capítulo anterior; les dejo el ÚLTIMO capitulo de esta historia;.**

**Se preguntarán qué pasará ahora con nuestros personajes, bueno… les traigo una propuesta!**

**Si me dejan MUCHO, pero MUCHOS reviews; tal vez haya secuela. Pero sino quedará inconcluso, que tampoco está mal.**

**Bien, si les gustó, comenten porfas :)**

**Pasen si quieren por mi otro fic, y ah! Una cosa mas: recuerdan el adelanto del "nuevo fic" que les dejé antes? **

**Bueno, no creo que empiece un fic con ese summary. Pero estén atentos, que tal vez suba una nueva historia pronto. **

**Ahora sí, besos, y hasta pronto!**

**Sofi**


	18. ¿Secuela?

¿Secuela?

Bueno, yo les había prometido que si comentaban el último capítulo, realizaría una secuela, ¿verdad?

Entonces, les vengo a informar… ¡SÍ HABRÁ SECUELA! Vi que les gustó el fic, y entonces pensé, ¿Porqué no?

Pero van a tener que darme tiempo, estoy armando un boceto de la trama y de los primeros capítulos, y me está costando bastante trabajo; pero les prometo que habrá secuela.

La próxima vez que reciban un correo mío; será el prefacio del nuevo fic.

¡Estén atentas! Gracias por leer mi fic, son las mejores! Las quiero mucho :)

Nos leemos! ^.^

Sofi


End file.
